Nothing Short of Everything: Season 1
by JessAngelus
Summary: When Buffy's parents are murdered by vampires, John Winchester takes her in. How different will her life be, being raised in a family of hunters? What happens when she's called as The Slayer?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Short of Everything

Btvs/Supernatural crossover

Summary: When Buffy's parents are murdered by vampires, John Winchester takes her in. How different will her life be, being raised in a family of hunters? What happens when she's called as The Slayer?

Pairing: Buffy/Dean, No Sam pairing for quite a while.

Raiting: We'll go with M. There's gonna be some naughty parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Supernatural. No copyright infringement intended.

AN: This fic is inspired by "I Can't Face The Dark Without You" by Dex-El. It hasn't been updated in a while and I had an idea for my own take on it. It's a great fic, definitely worth checking out.

AN2: Alright, please be aware that Buffy and Dean may be just a little bit OOC. Being raised by John Winchester would have a different effect on her personality than being raised by Joyce, so certain differences are done on purpose. Dean will also be a bit different. He'll still be his same loveable, moody, smartass, "No chick-flick moments" self, but not having the bear the burden of taking care of his brother on his own and always having someone to lean on would definitely have an effect on him. But at their very core she's still 100% Buffy and he's still 100% Dean.

…..

Prologue

June 12, 1986

John Winchester walked into Bobby Singer's home late that night, looking tired and old beyond his years.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked, looking up from whatever was on his desk.

John just turned slightly, revealing the bundle he was carrying in his arms, the figures blond hair a stark contrast to the dark coat she was wrapped in.

"Vampires." John said simply.

Hank and Joyce Summers had been good people, and Hank had been a helluva hunter, and a long time friend of John's. The vampires had set their home on fire, forcing them to come outside, then had overpowered them, draining them dry as their little girl watched from her hiding place under a car. John had gotten there far too late but had found Buffy, crying and terrified.

John placed the sleeping girl onto the couch, and sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"Hank was a good friend of mine, I'd hate to see his little girl get tossed around in foster care… but I got two of my own. What the hell am I gonna do with a third?"

Bobby shrugged. "You'll do what you need to do."

John nodded.

"Daddy?"

John looked over to see 6 year old Dean coming into the living room. "Hey." John ruffled his hair. "What are you doing up?"

Dean shrugged. He looked at the girl on the couch. "Who's that, daddy?"

"Her name is Buffy, but don't wake her up. She's had a hard night." John knelt down to Dean's eye level. "Listen Dean, you remember how I told you something bad took your mommy away? Well something bad took Buffy's mom and dad away too. So she's gonna be staying with us. Okay?"

Dean frowned, but nodded in acceptance.

"Alright. Now go on back to bed." John said and watched as Dean walked back toward the bedroom.

…..

The next morning, John awoke and went into the other room the check on his sons. Dean was gone.

"Dean?" John called, looking around the house. "Dean!"

John finally came into the living room and looked around. John let out a breath when he looked at the couch. There on the couch next to Buffy, was Dean, a blanket tucked around them and his small arms wrapped around her.

John couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, well. I'm tellin' you, John. That kid's gonna give you hell when he gets older." Bobby said from behind him.

"No kidding."

….

10 years later.

"Dad." Dean's stressed voice came over the phone. "Something's going on. There's some weird guy hanging around. He's trying to take Buffy away."

Dean, Sam, and Buffy were holed up in a small house just outside of Silverton, Oregon, where they had been staying for a month while John went on hunts in the area.

"Did you salt all the entrances?" John demanded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now tell me what happened."

"Um, well I'll let her explain." Dean said, passing the phone to Buffy.

"Hello?" Buffy said.

"Tell me what happened with this man, Buffy." John said.

"Well Dean and I were leaving school today, when this old guy in a long gray coat comes up to me. And he's all 'Miss Summers, I must speak to you at once' which set off an alarm for because, ya know, why does creepy old guy know my name? So me and Dean stand there waiting to see what he's gonna say, but whatever it is, he doesn't wanna tell me in front of Dean. Then he tells me I have to come with him and tries to pull me away from Dean. So then I jerked my arm away from him, and me and Dean get the hell outta there." Buffy explained in a long ramble.

"Were you followed?" John asked, worried.

"No sir. We made sure."

"Alright I want all of you to stay inside till I get back. No leaving the house for _any_ reason, and no visitors. Do you understand?" John barked out.

"Yes sir. I'll tell the others." Buffy replied.

She put the phone down as John hung up and looked at Dean and Sam. "Well guys we're on lock down." She said with a sigh.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "For how long?"

"Till he gets back." Buffy answered.

"Well upside, we get outta school." Dean told Buffy, pulling her down next to him on the sofa, and sliding his arm around her shoulders.

Ever since John had brought Buffy home, that fateful night 10 years ago, Dean and Buffy had been inseparable. Despite Dean being a year older, they'd done everything together. Even their sleeping arrangements from that first night had become a habit, in spite of John's best efforts. It seemed no matter what John did, somehow Dean would always end up in Buffy's room by the end of the night. After many years, John had just given up on keeping them separated at night. He just prayed they wouldn't make him a grandfather.

Dean's eyes flickered to the chain around her neck, a small ring dangling from it and he smiled at the memory.

He'd gotten the ring out of a gumball machine when he was 8, and had gone outside and sat next to her on a bench. He'd held the ring out to her without preamble.

'_What's this for?' She'd asked._

'_When we get older, I'm gonna marry you. When you're gonna marry somebody, you're supposed to give them a ring. I saw it on TV once.' Dean had explained. He slid the ring onto her finger and gave her a serious look. 'Now you can't marry anyone else.' He'd said sternly._

_Buffy had just giggled. 'Why would I wanna do that anyway?'_

_Dean shrugged. 'I dunno. But you can't, okay?'_

'_I promise.'_

'_Are you my girlfriend?' Dean asked._

_Buffy nodded. 'And you're my boyfriend right?'_

_Dean nodded._

When Dean was 12, he'd made the mistake of kissing a girl in his class, Marcy something or other. Buffy had been furious. She'd punched him square in the nose and had refused to say one word to him for an entire week. It had taken a whole lot of pleading on his part but she'd eventually forgiven him, and they'd been officially together ever since.

Now Dean was 16, Buffy 15, and teenaged hormones were in full swing. There was definitely a huge perk to having a girlfriend that lived with you and a dad who was hardly ever home. They had huge amounts of alone time to experiment as they pleased. But despite all that alone time, they were both still virgins.

Dean was broken out of his reverie by more of Sam's whining.

"Great, we've only been here for a month and I've already had to miss school twice!" Sam complained.

"Shut it, Sammy, it's not that bad." Dean said. "Dad will be back in a couple days, and we'll figure out what the deal with this guy is and that'll be that."

"It sucks that he wouldn't take us on the hunt with him." Buffy said, sulking a bit.

Growing up with the Winchesters, training and hunting had been a standard. Once they were big enough to fire a shotgun, John had taken them on hunts with him and made them train rigorously when they didn't have a job or school. Buffy loved it. There was just something about the hunt that felt so right. Like destroying evil was what she was meant to do. Buffy's aim was flawless, never failing to take down what she shot, however, Buffy found that she preferred knives and daggers and swords to guns any day.

For her 13th birthday, John had given her a sword, and it was something she treasured. She wielded it like it was an extension of herself and the elder Winchester couldn't help but be impressed.

"Yeah it does suck. But hey if this weirdo turns out to be a demon, we might get a hunt right here at home." Dean looked over at Sam. "Besides, Sammy, you know we're leaving soon anyway. Dad told us, come end of the month we were gone."

Sam just sulked, picking up a book and flopping into a chair.

…

2 days later, John Winchester was back, and was currently leveling a shot gun at a man standing at the door. Buffy was standing a few feet behind John, a pissed off look on her face and her arms crossed. Dean stood next to her, his .45 drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" John demanded.

"My name is Jeremy Wentworth. I have business I must discuss with Miss Summers." The man explained, nervously staring at the barrel of the shot gun.

"And what business is it that you have with a 15 year old girl?" John growled.

"It is… unfortunately, confidential. I must speak with her in private." The man said, beginning to sweat under John's anger.

"Confidential, my ass." He snapped. "You have something to say to her, you can say it from right where you are."

The man sighed. "I was sent here to collect Miss Summers so that she may begin her training."

"Training for what?" Buffy asked from behind John.

"Your destiny. Miss Summers, this will come as a shock to you but demons, vampires, monsters, they all exist. You have been chosen to fight against them. Into every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone will have the strength and skill to stop the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. You Miss Summers are she. You are The Slayer. It is imperative that you come with me to begin your training at once." Jeremy explained, sincerely hoping the man in front of him wouldn't think he was crazy and shoot his head off.

To Jeremy's surprise, John lowered his gun. "I thought the slayer was a myth."

Jeremy blinked in surprise. "You've heard of the Slayer lore?"

"We're hunters." John said simply. He stepped back, letting the man into the house. "I'm guessing you're what? A watcher?"

He nodded. He then looked at Buffy. "You see now why you must come with me? Most slayers are located and taken by the Watcher's Council long before they are called. Somehow you slipped under the radar."

Buffy frowned. "Look, I get what you're saying about this whole Slayer thing, but I'm not going anywhere. We're hunters. I've been training to fight evil my whole life. I'll do my job, slay whatever you want me to, or whatever, but I'm not leaving my family." Buffy said firmly.

"There are mystical hotspots throughout the globe that require a Slayer's attention." The watcher protested.

"Then we'll go there." Dean cut in. "I mean that's basically what we do anyway, right dad? We go where there's evil."

John looked conflicted. The duty of the slayer was important. Should he really allow her to remain with them when the world needed her?

His dad's silence made Dean nervous. Buffy must have caught on as well because she stiffened next to him. "I don't wanna go." She said softly, looking at John. "I have power now. I can help more. You've been training me all my life to fight evil and now I can do it even better. I can help you stop the thing that killed Mary; I can avenge my parents' deaths. I can be here and still be a slayer." Buffy swore.

John closed his eyes for a moment. Buffy was like his daughter. Sending her away with this man would be like sending away one of his sons. Could he really do that? To her? To Dean?

He sighed and looked at Jeremy. "She's not leaving with you." He raised his hand to stop the man's protest. "We'll go where she's needed the best we can. But you're not breaking up this family. Understood?"

The watcher sighed in resignation. "There is a very powerful vampire in Los Angeles, California. His name is Lothos. You must find and kill him as soon as possible. Once that task in complete, you are needed in Sunnydale. It is a small town north of LA that sits atop a Hellmouth of all things."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy said.

….

That night Buffy and Dean sat awake on her bed across from each other, Buffy's hands held in Dean's.

"Are you freaked?" Buffy inquired softly.

"Nah." Dean replied. "Actually I think it's pretty kick ass."

Buffy smirked. "I can totally take you now." She teased.

"Pfft. Keep dreamin', Princess." Dean scoffed.

Buffy grew serious again. "What if they make me go away, Dean?"

"That won't happen." He said firmly. "I won't let it." He pulled Buffy into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered. "I'm not letting anything happen to you. We're a family, you, me, dad, and Sammy. No one's gonna come and mess that up or I'll seriously have to hurt them."

Buffy turned in his embrace, facing him. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"What can I say, it's a gift." Dean said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled, leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. Dean's hand reached up, tangling in her hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips, requesting entrance, which Buffy eagerly granted. After a moment, Dean shifted their positions, pressing Buffy into the bed beneath him.

Buffy moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand slide under her shirt, his fingers sliding over her braless breasts.

"Mmm, where'd your bra go, baby? Were you waiting for me to touch you like this?" Dean whispered seductively in her ear. His lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear, while his fingers caressed a taunt nipple.

Buffy's skin felt hot and tinglely, his voice sending bolts of electricity down her spine.

Dean pulled her closer, his erection pressing into her thigh. His lips sought hers once more, swallowing the wonderful gasping sounds she was making. He slid a hand into her shorts, his fingers finding the crotch of her panties. Dean groaned as he felt how wet she was.

Buffy ran her hands up and down Dean's back, gripping the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Dean broke from her lips only long enough to shrug his shirt off the rest of the way. He wanted her so badly, he was sure if he didn't have her soon, he'd literally go insane, but he'd never push.

Buffy pushed Dean back, flipping their positions so she was above him. Dean watched hungrily as she removed her shirt. Then she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. His eyes went wide.

"Baby?" He said, questioningly.

"Shh." She responded. She slid his zipper down and tugged his jeans down past his hips, taking his boxers with them. Her eyes were wide as she took in his size. She'd seen his cock before, of course, but never so up close. Seeing him like this made her ache between her thighs.

Dean just watched her, not sure what she was planning, but more than willing to go along with whatever she wanted. When he felt her tiny hand wrap around him, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Princess, you're killin me." Dean groaned, his hips arching slightly off the bed.

Buffy smile, more than pleased that she was having such an effect on him. She was nervous about what she had planned, but she was pretty sure he was gonna like it.

Buffy continued to stroke him a few more time before bending her head, her tongue snaking out to the moisture beading at the tip of the head.

Dean's eyes flew open, and he sat up abruptly, only to fall back to the bed gasping for air as she took the whole head into her mouth.

It took Buffy a few minutes of trying but she managed to get most of his cock into her mouth, sucking in her cheeks and bobbing her head up and down. She felt his thighs beginning to tremble and looked up at him. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his knuckle. She swirled her tongue around head experimentally, delighting when he released his knuckle and let out a gasp.

"Buffy!" He tried nudging her head away. "I'm- I'm gonna…"

Buffy reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing his hoarse shout as he came in her mouth. Buffy's eyes were wide as she fought to swallow his sudden release. It had been a bit more than she was expecting, but she swallowed every drop just the same, before licking him clean.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Dean pulled Buffy up to lie against his chest. "Baby that was… wow."

Buffy giggled.

Dean cracked an eye open and looked at her. "But you didn't get to cum… can't have that." Before she could blink, Dean had her back on her back, sliding a hand into her shorts. Buffy squirmed in his embrace as he rubbed her clit through her panties. He moved her panties slightly to the side, looking at Buffy for permission. She nodded her head slightly and he took that as his go ahead. He slid a finger underneath her panties, caressing her wet lips before sliding the digit inside her slick channel.

Dean kissed her, muffling her moans, as he slid his finger in and out of her pussy. He curled his finger slightly, like he'd seen her do that time he'd watched her masturbate, and she bucked up against his hand, her walls clamping down on his finger. She tensed for a long moment before he felt her go slack. Dean slid his finger out and popped it into his mouth with a leer.

"Feel better, sweetheart?" Dean asked, smiling down at her.

"Much. You?"

"Most definitely."

Dean stood up, pulling his jeans off the rest of the way, and tugging up his boxers. He watched as she changed into a tank top, leaving her shorts. He turned out the lights, sliding into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, as they drifted off the sleep, and Dean knew he never wanted to be anywhere else.

….


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellmouth

AN: Everything went down in LA basically the way it did on the show. Buffy burned down the Gym and got expelled. Dean was expelled too for being an accomplice. Also, somewhere along the line Buffy and Dean both had a birthday since Buffy is supposed to be 16 in Season 1.

Forgive me for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd.

Welcome to the Hellmouth

…

It was around 4pm when the large black truck and the Impala pulled up in front of 1630 Revello Drive. An old friend of Buffy's mother owned the two story home, and was letting the Winchesters rent it for cheap and it would be their home for the duration of their stay in Sunnydale.

Buffy all but leaped from the passenger seat of the Impala, eager to explore her new surroundings.

"Alright, we got work to do." John Winchester told them. "And it better get done quick. You three got school in the morning." He retrieved a bucket of paint from the back of the truck and handed each of them a paint brush. This was the routine anytime they planned on staying in one place for an extended period of time. Before moving into the house, they'd place Devil's Traps on the ceiling above every entrance, and scan the house for any mystical energies. Once that was done, they unloaded the boxes from the Impala and the truck.

Buffy dashed up the stairs with a large box with her name on it and placed it in the center of the bedroom on the right side of the hall, claiming the room as her own. Sam took the room across from hers and John took the one at the opposite end of the hall.

There were two beds in Sam's room, but they all knew one of them would never be used. Dean had been sleeping in Buffy's bed every night since he was 6, he wasn't about to change that now. Especially not with the looks Buffy had been shooting him all day.

Dean winked at her as he caught her staring at him again. Buffy blushed and looked away.

After the furniture they rented had arrived and everything was unpacked and set up, they sat around their new living room and ate pizza.

"Buffy, after school tomorrow, I want you to find out all you can about this town, and the Hellmouth it supposedly sits on." John said.

"Yes sir." Buffy replied.

"Good. You all have a meeting with your new principal first thing in the morning. Don't be late." John said standing up and going upstairs.

"Well Sammy, you might actually get to complete a school year in the same place for once." Dean said.

"Don't jinx it, Dean." Sam said with a wince.

"You're in high school now, Sammy. A whole new ball game. I predict you being shoved in a locker by the end of the week." Dean teased with a smirk.

"You're forgetting Sammy trains with us, Dean. He could totally kick their asses." Buffy said.

"And if I can't, Buffy sure can." Sam said with a laugh.

"Damn straight." Buffy agreed.

…..

The next morning, Buffy's alarm went off at 7am, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over as Dean groaned next to her, burying his head under his pillow. She nudged him gently.

"Come on, we gotta get ready. Sam will have our asses if we make him late on his first day." Buffy said.

45 minutes later the trio was piled in the Impala and on their way to Sunnydale High.

Dean parked and they climbed out of the car. Dean looked around and let out a low whistle. "I'm gonna _love_ California. The skirts are _so_ much shorter." Dean winced as Buffy whacked him across the middle, hard.

"Dean." Buffy warned.

Dean put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm teasin', sweetheart. But you can't say I'm wrong. Your skirt is at least 2 inches shorter than the ones you wore in Oregon." Dean said with a smirk.

"Well it's a lot warmer here." Buffy defended.

"Can we go?" Sam asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before walking towards the school.

"Fine, bitch." Dean said, him and Buffy following Sam.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

….

"Excuse me. Pardon me, coming through. Can't stop." Xander zigzagged through the crowd outside the school building. "Please move… whoa." Xander's eyes fell on a petite blond girl walking up the steps next to a guy with dark blond hair. Having completely stopped paying attention to where he was going, Xander crashed into the stair railing, sliding under it. He looked up and saw Willow Rosenberg.

"Willow! You're so very much the person I wanted to see."

"Oh really?" She said, amused.

He gets up and they start walking towards the school. "Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math."

"Uh, which part?"

"The math." Xander says flatly. "Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease, be my study  
buddy?"

Willow smiles. "Well, what's in it for me?"

"A shiny nickel!"

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out." Willow says.

"Check it out?" Xander looks genuinely confused.

"From the library? Where the books live."

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..."

"Hey, hey!" Jesse says.

"Hey, Jesse, what's what?" Xander and Jesse slap hands.

"New Girl!" Jesse says, excited.

"That's right, I saw her. Very much a hottie!" Xander agreed.

"I heard some kids were transferring. Have you seen the others? I heard there were three." Willow said.

"I dunno, I mighta saw a guy with her. I wasn't exactly paying much attention at that point." Xander responded.

….

"Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career... equally as interesting as Mr. Winchester's here." Mr. Flutie looked back and forth between Buffy and Dean. "Unfortunately for you, Dean, in addition to your less that clean record, your grades are substandard. So you'll be repeating your sophomore year here at Sunnydale high."

Dean groaned.

"But as for your interesting records…" The principle held up the record papers and tore them in 4 pieces. "A clean slate. That's what you get here. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says… Whoa."

"Uh, Mr. Flutie…" Dean began. "There's uh… really no need to read that…"

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob."

"Ok Bob…"

"But they don't."

Dean shot the guy a look.

"Mr. Flutie…" Buffy grimaces as he begins taping the pieces of paper back together. "I know our records are a little… colorful…"

"Heeey... We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, 'colorful' is the word? Not, uh, 'dismal'?"

"Wasn't _that_ bad!" Dean protested.

"Arson, Dean! Arson, Grave Desecration, Vandalism! And Miss Summers, you burned down the gym!" Mr. Flutie exclaimed.

"You're not seeing the big picture here." Dean said.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "That gym was full of vampi... asbestos."

Dean shot her an 'Are you serious' look.

"Buffy, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way _here_. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our  
needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..." Mr. Flutie placed the taped records back in the folder and snapped it shut.

Buffy and Dean looked at each other then back at the principle, smiling nervously.

…..

"Asbestos?" Dean teased as they walked out of the principal's office.

"Hey, I was thinking on the fly, ok?" Buffy defended.

"Nice job." Dean said sarcastically.

Buffy poked him in the ribs. "Leave me alone."

Dean just laughed. Neither of them was really paying attention to where they were going and collided with a boy and a girl, causing Buffy to lose her grip on her bag, the contents spilling it.

As Buffy and Dean bent down to retrieve her stuff, Xander rushed over, kneeling down to Buffy's level.

"Can I have you?"

Buffy stared blankly at the boy, while Dean raised an eyebrow.

Xander realized what he said and back tracked quickly. "Duh... Can I help you?" He corrects, chuckling nervously.

"Uh, thanks, we got it." Buffy says politely, putting her things back in her bag. They stood up.

"I don't know you, do I?" Xander asked, trying to seem casual.

"I'm Buffy. I'm new." Buffy replied. She gestured to Dean. "This is Dean."

Dean nodded at the brunette guy.

"Xander. Is, is me. Hi." Xander said, his words stumbling awkwardly.

Dean just raised an eyebrow again, his eyes flitting to Buffy's in a message that clearly said 'Is this kid for real?'.

Buffy just smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too. Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around... maybe at school... since we... both... go there."

"Great." Buffy said, starting to walk down the hall.

Dean just chuckled quietly before turning back to Xander. "To answer your original question: no, you can't have her." Dean shaking his head as he walked away.

Dean caught up to her. "Well princess, you got a fan boy." Dean said, clearly amused.

"Whatever, Dean." Buffy said with a laugh. She pulled out her schedule. "What've you got first?"

"Lit. You?"

"History." Buffy said groaning.

Dean looked around. "Wonder where Sam got to."

"It's Sam." Buffy said simply.

"Right, he's probably standing outside his first class waiting for it to start."

Buffy nodded. She leaned up and pecked Dean on the list. "See you after class."

….

Buffy was bored. She'd been listening to Cordelia drone on and on about something or other for about 5 minutes and she was having to restrain herself from smacking the girl.

"You know, if you're not too swamped with catching up you should come by the Bronze tonight."

"The who?" Buffy asked, forcing herself to pay attention.

"The Bronze. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town." Cordelia explained.

"Where's that?"

"About a half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here. But, um, you should show!"

Buffy stopped outside the library doors. "Well, I'll try. Uh, thanks."

"No prob!" Cordelia said walking away.

Buffy spun as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Dean!"

"Hey." He smiled at her. "Sorry, did I interrupt your conversation with your new bestest friend?" He teased.

"Hardly." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "An ant could walk across a puddle of that girl and barely get its feet wet."

Dean just laughed, holding the library door for her.

"Hello?" Buffy called, looking around the deserted library. "Is anybody here?"

"Hey, look at this." Dean said, drawing her attention to a circled article in the newspaper sitting on the counter.

Buffy looked over the article for a moment then spun around as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh! Anybody's here." Buffy said, surprised.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Uh yeah. I was looking for some… well, books. We're new." Buffy said, gesturing to herself and Dean.

"Miss Summers?" The man guessed.

"Good guess."

"I'm Mr. Giles. The librarian. I was told you were coming." The man walked around the counter and pulled something off a lower self.

"Great! So, um, I'm gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century..."

"I know what you're after." Giles interrupted. He placed a large tome on the counter, the word VAMPYR on the cover.

Buffy arched an eyebrow. Dean walked up behind her and leaned on the counter. Giles looked startled, seeming to have forgotten the boy was there.

"So lemme guess, you're my new watcher. Yes?" Buffy said, unenthusiastically.

Giles eyes widened, shooting a startled look a Dean.

Buffy caught on. "Relax, Dean knows I'm the Slayer."

Giles bristled. "Well that's not very covert of you."

"Little hard to hide it with me living under the same room as him and all. Plus the original watcher kinda had to spill while Dean was standing right there. Besides, Dean's totally my partner in crime." Buffy babbled, hooking her arm through Dean's.

Dean laughed. "Totally. So tell me, is being a stuffy tweed wearer a watcher requirement or something?"

"Dean." Buffy warned, shooting him a look.

"What? I'm legitimately asking." Dean defended.

"Well then," Giles cleared his throat. "What do you know about the history of this town?"

"Not a whole lot. Hellmouth, history of badness, freakishly high death rate." Buffy said glibly.

"Don't forget the super high number of cemeteries." Dean added.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "That too."

"The Hellmouth is the center of a mystical convergence. Its energy attracts untold numbers of every dark creature you can imagine." Giles explained.

"Great and I will totally learn all I can about this convergencey thingy, but right now I need a book that's a little more schooly and a little less demony." Buffy quipped.

…

Buffy and Dean walked across the court yard over to Willow.

"Uh, Hi. Willow, right?" Buffy asked.

"Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?" Willow babbles nervously.

"Nope, your fine." Dean assures her.

"Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Buffy, and this is Dean' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor." Buffy sits down on the bench next to her and Dean hops up on the wall behind Buffy. "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with us for a while."

"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?" Willow asked.

"Not by choice. She just sorta… latched on at some point during history." Buffy said, making a face. "But uh, look, I really wanna get by here, new school and everything and I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up." Buffy rambled.

"And considering I'll be repeating my sophomore year and I'd like to graduate some time before my little brother, I could use all the help I can get." Dean said.

"Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?" Willow suggested.

Buffy and Dean groaned simultaneously. "We've kinda met our library time quota for today if that's cool with you." Buffy said.

"Yeah that's fine. Most kids aren't exactly eager to hang out in there." Willow said, amused.

"Hey." Xander hoped up onto the wall behind the girls and sat on it between them. Jesse stood in front of them and dropped his bag. "You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting."

"Hey." Buffy and Willow greet them.

Buffy looked up at Dean and saw his attention focused on something across the court yard. She found out what it was a second later when he yelled "Sam!"

Buffy smiled as Sam jogged over to them.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys." Sam said, looking at Buffy and Dean.

"This your lunch hour?" Buffy asked.

Sam nodded. He looked at the other people sitting with them. "Uh hi, I'm Sam."

"This is Dean's brother." Buffy explained.

"Hi!" Willow said excitedly.

Xander and Jesse gave little waves.

"This is Jesse and that's Xander." Willow introduced.

"Oh, me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved." Xander rambled.

Buffy had to hold back her laugher seeing the look on Sam's face as he unknowingly mimicked the same 'Is he for real' face that Dean had worn earlier.

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" Jesse asked, mock-seriously.

"No, it's, uh, it's not you." Xander answered.

Dean leaned over to Sam's ear and whispered, "Buffy's got a fan club."

Sam snorted with laughter, subtly turning it into a cough as the others looked at him strangely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think." Buffy said, looking a bit lost.

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home..." Jesse said.

"Nope. Scary home free." Buffy said.

"Unless Sam's had a burrito. Then it's scary." Dean cut in.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Oh so you guys live together?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Their dad is my guardian."

"Which is great, because if I was stuck with just Dean all the time, someone would end up dead." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah, you." Dean agreed.

Buffy just shook her head at their antics.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia asked, coming over to them. She spots Dean. "Hello. I'm Cordelia Chase." She purrs, offering her hand.

Dean shook it. "Dean Winchester."

Jesse slides up to her. "Hey! Cordelia!"

"Oh please." She turns back to Buffy. "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the _extreme_ dead guy in the locker."

"What?" Buffy asked, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!" Cordelia explained.

"Dead." Dean repeated.

"Totally dead. Way dead."

"It's not just a little dead, then?" Xander quipped.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia asked, exasperated.

"How did he die?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?" Sam asked.

"Morbid much! I didn't ask! Who are you, anyway?"

Sam just shook his head in aggravation. Buffy, Sam, and Dean stood up together.

"We gotta run, we'll see you guys later." Dean said as they hurried away.

….

"I'll be right back." Buffy says before breaking the lock on the girl's locker room.

"Huh. Slayer strength has its perks." Sam observed.

"You have _no_ idea." Dean said with a leer.

"Dude! Never. Tell me. Ever." Sam says firmly.

A second later Buffy came back out. "Library, now." She said simply.

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Buffy asked, walking in and sitting on the edge of a table.

"Sorry?" Giles asked, confused.

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" Dean asked, leaning next to her.

"Yes."

Sam took a seat at the table. "What'd you find out, Buff?"

"Vampire attack. No doubt about it. Two little holes in his neck, all his blood drained." Buffy said.

"And who are you?" Giles asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm Sam." He looked at Dean and Buffy. "Where was I when you guys were meeting everyone?"

"Off being a geek." Dean said.

"Whatever."

"Sam, this is Giles. My watcher apparently." Buffy explained.

"Well, Princess, looks like we're hunting tonight after all." Dean said.

"Works for me. Afterwards though, I wanna hit that club Cordelia told me about."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy. "_You_ wanna go to a club instead of wailin' on some blood suckers?"

"I didn't say instead. I said _after_." Buffy said with a pout. "There's a difference. Besides, if you're a vampire looking for a dumb tasty meal, where do you go? Musty old graveyard or dark, swanky club full of oblivious teenagers?"

Dean blinked. "Good point."

"Don't look so shocked."Buffy muttered bitterly.

"Will he rise again?" Giles interrupted.

"Who now?" Buffy asked, lost.

"The boy."

"Oh! Nope. He's just dead." Buffy said.

"Can you be sure?"

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you." Buffy explained.

At this point Sam had gotten bored and wondered over to the collection of books in the cage. "Wow these volumes are pretty impressive."

"Ah, don't touch those. Those are priceless ancient texts!" Giles protested.

"Oh relax Giles; Sammy probably loves books as much as you do. He's real into that stuff. He won't hurt the books." Dean said.

"Um, I've got a free period. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and have a look around." Sam said, giving Giles an innocent puppy-eyed look.

"Oh. Well… that's fine. Certainly." Giles said, slightly taken aback.

Buffy and Dean went to leave. "We'll come get you after class, Sam." Dean said as they left.

Xander stood hidden behind the stacks with a bewildered look on his face. "What?" He whispered.

…

"There was a dead boy in a locker?" John asked.

"Yep. Very first day. Giles says the Hellmouth makes a good playground for all things evil." Buffy explained as she finished sharpening a stake. She tossed the stake in her purse with 2 others, before shoving an extra one in the waistband of her pants.

"And you say you and Dean are going to a club tonight?" John asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, if that's ok. I figure a large crowd of kids that have no clue what's out there would make for easy pickings."

John nodded. "Alright." John turned to Dean. "I'm heading out tonight. I got a job in New Mexico. I'll be back in a couple days. You're in charge, watch out for Sam."

"Yes sir." Dean said. He looked a Buffy. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's roll."

…

Buffy and Dean walked into the Bronze an hour later, and Dean cringed at the music blaring. "God, how did I know the music here was gonna suck?" He griped.

Buffy shrugged. She spotted Willow sitting up by the counter. "Look there's Willow."

"Hey!" Buffy greets as they reach her.

"Oh, hi!" Willow said. "Hi." She said again as she saw Dean.

"Hey." He said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, you're here with someone?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna show up." Willow explained.

"Oh, are you guys going out?"

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up." Willow said.

Dean instantly tuned out the girl-talk, choosing instead to scan the club for potential slay-worthy candidates.

"How come?" Buffy asked.

"He stole my Barbie." At Buffy's confused look she explains. "Oh, we were five."

"Oh."

"What about you? Are you and…" Willow gestures to Dean.

"Oh! Yeah." Buffy admits with a little smile.

"That's sweet. How long have you guys been together?"

"Pretty much always actually. Since we were kids." Buffy said, her smile widening.

Dean, catching the look on Buffy's face out of the corner of his eye, he looked back at her, instantly recognizing the smile on her face to be what he considered _his_ smile. He guessed that they had been talking about him and he smiled as he caught her eye.

"Aww, that's really great. I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot... lately." Willow said.

"Why not?"

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

"It's not that bad!" Buffy insisted.

"No, i-it is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

"Yeah, no not really." Dean said, getting up to get a drink. "Want something, babe?"

"Coke please. Cherry."

Dean nodded and got in line.

"Well, my philosophy, do you wanna hear my philosophy?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Life is short." Buffy said simply.

"Life is short." Willow repeated.

"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."

"That's nice! In a scary kinda way…"

Buffy notices a dark figure lurking in a corner near the exit, and the hair on the back of her neck stands up as she feels someone watching her. "Um, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy said, as she gets up.

"Oh, tha-that's okay, you don't have to come back." Willow says.

"I'll be right back." Buffy assures her. "Tell Dean to stay put, and that I'll be back in a minute." Buffy walked towards where she had seen the figure only find the spot empty. Buffy stepped outside the club and looked around. She felt someone's eyes on her again so she walked toward an empty alleyway, hoping to draw them out. She ducked into the ally, and leapt up to grab a bar attached to the roof of the club. She swung down, knocking the figure onto his back as he walked underneath her.

Buffy swung down and put her foot on the man's chest, glaring down at him.

"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why were you watching me?" Buffy demanded.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."

Buffy didn't look convinced but she removed her foot from his chest.

"Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." The man said, massaging the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded.

"The same thing you do."

"Okay. What do I want?" She asked, intrigued.

"To kill them. To kill them all." He replied, taking a step toward her.

"Hmm. Good guess. Why do you care?"

"Maybe I wanna help. You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, tossing it to her. "You've gotta be ready."

"Ready for what?" She asked, glancing down at the box he gave her.

"For the Harvest."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say... I'm a friend." He said, as she started to exit the ally.

"A friend of whom?" Buffy asked.

"That's for you to find out." He said as he disappeared from sight.

Buffy looked down at the box in her hand and opened it slowly. Inside was a silver cross with a chain. She looked down the alley once more before heading back inside the club.

….

"Hey." Dean stood up as she approached. "Where'd you go?" Dean quickly looked her over for injuries.

"There was a weird guy… he was watching me so I went to find out what the hell he wanted. Not slay worthy though. Just creepy, and apparently knows about this town, and who I am." Buffy explained.

Dean looked disturbed. "What else did he say?"

"Something about the Harvest. He said I needed to be ready. Then he gave me this." She held up the cross.

Dean's brow furrowed. "Huh. We need to test it, make sure it's not cursed."

Buffy nodded. She looked around. "Where'd Willow go?"

"I'm not sure. She wondered off with some guy." Dean said.

"Willow?" Buffy asked, surprised.

Dean just shrugged.

Buffy spotted Willow on the other side of the club. "Oh boy…"

"What?"

"I tell her to seize the moment, of course she'd seize it what a vampire. Come on." Buffy said, heading over to where Willow was. The crowed in the club was thick so by the time they made it to the other side, Willow was gone.

"Shit." Dean swore.

Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the exit of the club. Outside Buffy hear someone call her name.

"Hey, you leaving already?" Xander asked.

"Xander, have you seen Willow?" Buffy asked, anxiously.

"Not tonight, no."

"She left with a guy." Buffy said.

"We're talking about Willow, right? Scorin' at the Bronze, work it girl..."

"We need to find her." Dean cut in. "Where would he take her?"

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you guys might have to slay him." Xander said pointedly.

Buffy groaned. "Seriously? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?"

"No. I only know that you *think* that you're the Slayer, and the reason why I know that..."

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?" Buffy pleaded.

"You're serious." Xander realized.

"We don't find her and there's gonna be one more dead body in the morning." Dean said seriously.

…..

Buffy, Dean, and Xander walked hurriedly through the cemetery. They broke into a run as they heard Willow scream.

Buffy swung open the mausoleum door. "Well, this is nice. I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a  
few throw pillows... call it home!" Buffy walks inside and moves behind a coffin to draw the attention away from the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Darla demands.

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already? Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work." Buffy said as she watched Dean maneuver the others toward the door.

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander asked.

Dean winced as Xander blew the stealth angle right out the window.

"Not yet!" A vamp snarls.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" Buffy quipped.

The vampires started closing in on her. She looked at Darla. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way."

"That's fine with me."

"Are you sure? Now, this in not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." Buffy whipped out a stake as the male vamp tried to sneak up behind her. She shoved the stake backwards under her arm, smiling as the vamp turned to dust. "See what happens when you roughhouse?"

"He was young and stupid!" Darla growled.

Buffy looked at Dean. "Get them outta here."

"Don't go far." Darla said.

"I don't plan to, bitch." Dean snapped, pushing the others out the door.

Dean looks at Xander. "Get outta here, fast. I'm gonna help Buffy." Dean watches as Xander, Willow and Jesse take off running, and goes back into the mausoleum.

He walked in just as Luke grabbed Buffy by the throat. "Hey ass face!" Dean shouted, pulling out a cross and shoving it towards the vampire.

Luke tossed Buffy across the room before walking to Dean and knocking the cross from his hand. He punched Dean in the face as Buffy stood back up. Darla ran from the room, going after the others.

Buffy sends a powerful kick to the side of Luke's head, taking his attention off Dean.

Luke grabs Buffy by the throat once more, slamming her down against the stone cover of the coffin.

"'And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth." Luke paused, elbowing Dean in the face as he tried to stake him from behind, making Dean bang his head hard on the stone wall, knocking him out.

"'But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine." Luke continued. "When the Master will walk among them once more! The Earth will belong to the old ones. And Hell itself will come to town."

Buffy's vision starts to blur as Luke chokes her.

"Amen!" Luke shouts as he leans toward Buffy's neck, fangs extended.

…

To be continued… Up next, The Harvest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Harvest

This is Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

The Harvest

…..

"_'But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine." Luke continued. "When the Master will walk among them once more! The Earth will belong to the old ones. And Hell itself will come to town." _

_Buffy's vision starts to blur as Luke chokes her. _

"_Amen!" Luke shouts as he leans toward Buffy's neck, fangs extended._

Luke jerked back with a cry of pain as a gunshot sounded in the mausoleum. Dean fired again, shooting Luke in the back of the neck. Buffy's leg shot out kicking Luke in the face, and she jumped off the coffin. She grabbed Dean's hand and the sprinted out of the room.

…..

"So vampires are demons?" Xander asked.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth,  
feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return." Giles explained.

"You love the long winded speeches, don't you?" Dean said dryly.

"That's not even covering the types of demons who have to possess humans in order to take corporal form. Those are nasty." Sam added.

"You and Giles are buds, huh Sam?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"So how does Buffy fit into all this?" Willow asked.

"Well Buffy is The Slayer." Giles said.

"And that would be a what?" Xander asked.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One." Giles explained.

"He loves doing this part." Buffy said lightly.

"Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Giles dryly.

"Except for one thing: how do you kill them?" Xander asked.

"You don't." Buffy said flatly. "Dean, Sam, and I do. There's no need for you to get involved."

"What's there's an exclusive club now?" Xander snarked. "Look, Jesse's my friend."

"Jesse's _my_ responsibility. I let him get taken." Buffy argued.

"No you didn't." Dean said sharply.

"Yeah Buffy. If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too. Does anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow said, her face pale.

"Breathe." Buffy said.

"Breathe. I can do that."

Buffy looked at Giles. "This big guy, Luke. He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him."

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow asked.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "And tell them what? We were attacked by a group of vampires and one of them that happens to look like a blond school girl ran off with your friend?"

"Well no… we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man."

"They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns." Buffy pointed out.

"Which are pretty effective when it comes to pulling crazed vamps off your girlfriend," Dean shot Buffy a look. "Not so effective when it comes to killing them."

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?" Giles asked.

"We looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" Buffy replied.

"They can fly?" Xander asked, surprised.

"They can drive." Dean corrected.

"I don't remember hearing a car." Willow said.

"Maybe they went underground." Sam suggested. "There may have been an access point to a sewer system or an electrical tunnel in the graveyard."

Dean snapped his fingers as something occurred to him. "That vamp, the one I shot. Luke or something, he didn't come in through the door, he came in from behind you, Buffy."

"The access point is inside the mausoleum." She said in realization. "That girl must have doubled back after we left."

"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander asked eagerly.

"I think you're misinterpreting the _we_ in that sentence. We, as in me and Buffy. _You_ stay here and don't get killed." Dean said.

"I don't think so." Xander said irritably.

"Xander, this is deeply dangerous." Buffy argued. "Dean's right. We know what we're dealing with. Till last night you never even knew they existed. Let us handle it."

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man." Xander said, bitterness coating his words.

"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow said quietly.

"Well then help me and Mr. Giles research into The Harvest. Some creepy dude told Buffy it was coming. So far I've found a couple of references to it and they all involve ritual bloodletting, so I'd really like to figure out how to stop it because some vamp drains me dry." Sam said.

Dean pointed a finger at Sam. "Hey, no lame ass vamp is draining you."

"Yeah, yeah. Go be a hero already."

"Then I'm outta here. If Jesse's alive, I'll bring him back." Buffy swore.

Dean and Buffy turned and left the library.

….

They crept into the mausoleum, checking their surroundings. They walked over to the locked gate, and Dean carefully inspected the heavy pad lock.

"I don't suppose you've got a key on you?" Buffy asked lightly, turning to look at the man who stepped up behind them.

"They really don't like me dropping by." Angel said glibly.

"How can that possibly be?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I take it you two know each other." Dean said as he began picking the lock.

"I knew you'd figure out this entry way sooner or later. Actually… I thought it'd be a little sooner." Angel said, ignoring Dean's question.

"Yeah this is that annoying guy that warned me about the Harvest." Buffy told Dean.

"He's charming." Dean said sarcastically, not looking up from the lock in his hands.

Buffy looked back at Angel. "Look if you're going to be showing up with this cryptic wise ass act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Angel."

Dean snorted with laughter. Buffy shot him a look.

"Angel. Pretty name." Buffy said. Dean snorted again.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled as he struggled with the lock. "How old is this fucking thing?"

Buffy turned to the door.

"You shouldn't go down there." Angel warned.

"Deal with us going." Dean snapped.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks."

"Well if this Harvest is such a suckfest, why don't _you_ stop it?" Buffy asked wryly.

"'Cause I'm afraid." Angel replied.

"Dude that's kinda sad." Dean said flatly, a hint of disgust in his voice. Dean dropped the lock with a frustrated groan. Buffy motioned for him to back up and kicked the gate open.

Dean pouted. "Is there even a reason for me to carry a lock pick any more?"

Buffy shrugged. "I still suck at breaking into cars."

Dean nodded, accepting her answer.

"They'll be expecting you." Angel said.

"Later." Dean said as he and Buffy disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

…..

"I'm going with them." Xander said, getting up from his seat. Suddenly a text been collided with his face. "OW!" Xander turned and saw a glaring Sam holding another book threateningly.

"Look man, you're not exactly stealthy. You follow them in and you could end up getting them killed if they're trying to sneak around unnoticed." Sam said seriously.

"But Jesse's my friend. I'm not just gonna sit around here and do nothing." Xander argued, taking a step toward the library door again.

Sam stood up angrily. "I get that your friend is down there, but guess what? My _family_ just went in there after him! You are _not_ gonna put them at risk just because you're feeling antsy. I get it, I'm worried too, but they know what they're doing and you going down there and possibly blowing their cover is not gonna help anyone."

Xander sulked and plonked back down in his chair. "If they don't bring Jesse back, I'm blaming you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No you're not. You can blame the vampire that grabbed him. I wasn't even there." Sam said flatly, not about to be pushed around by the hot headed male.

"Xander, I believe that's quite enough." Giles said, and the matter was closed.

….

"They're close." Buffy whispered after they had walked a good distance into the tunnel.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. No more rats."

Suddenly Buffy spotted a figure lying on the ground in chains. "Jesse."

They rushed over to him and Jesse shot up, clutching a piece of pipe.

"Hey, it's okay!" Dean said. "Relax."

"Yeah we're gonna get you out." Buffy said. "Are you okay?"

Jesse nodded.

Buffy snapped the chains, a loud clanging noise sounding through the tunnels. "Think they heard that?"

"They-they knew you were gonna come. Said I was bait." Jesse told them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great, now you tell us?"

"Let's get outta here." Buffy and said made to walk down the tunnel.

"Buffy, hang on." Dean said, pulling something out of his jacket behind Jesse's back.

When Buffy and Jesse turned to look at him, he flung water in Jesse's face. Jesse's skin sizzled and smoked, his face changing into that of a vampire. He snarled and lunged at Dean.

"Dammit." Dean snapped, ducking the blow Jesse aimed at his face.

Buffy grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck and tossed him away from Dean. Dean sent a kick to Jesse's chest, knocking him back against the wall.

Buffy caught sight of some shadows approaching them from further down the tunnel. "Dean we gotta move."

Dean looked at Jesse. "Sorry man." He said his voice full of regret.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." Jesse growled, lunging again.

Dean reacted quickly, shoving a stake into his heart. Dean sighed. It always sucked when they had to hunt people they knew.

"Let's get outta here." Dean said, placing a hand on Buffy's back and urging her down the tunnel.

….

Sam was beginning to worry, glancing at the library doors every few minutes.

The doors opened and Sam's head snapped up. His face visibly fell as he saw it was Willow and not his brother and sister-in-all-but-blood.

"Still no word?" She asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I-I'm sure they're fine." Willow said unconvincingly.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"I think, maybe... I surfed through the old newspapers around the time of that big earthquake back in '37? And for several months before there were a rash of murders." Willow explained.

"Hmm." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Well, they sound like the kind you were looking for. Throats, blood..." She trailed off, looking squeamish.

"It's all coming together. I rather wish it weren't." Giles said.

The library doors opened again and a weary looking Buffy and Dean entered the room, their faces crestfallen.

Sam knew that look. "He was dead, wasn't he?"

"Worse." Dean said darkly.

"What? What happened?" Xander demanded.

"We were too late." Buffy said sadly. "I'm sorry, Xander… they turned him."

Xander paled. "Is…is he… I mean did you…"

"Yeah… he's dust." Buffy said quietly.

"What?" Xander was near hysterical. "Why? I mean… couldn't we have helped him?"

"He was a vampire, Xander. There was nothing we could do for him. You friend was already dead." Dean said firmly.

Xander sunk into his chair, defeated. "I don't like vampires. I'm going to take a stand and say they aren't good."

"I think I'll second that." Willow muttered.

"No arguments here." Buffy said. She looked at Giles. "So, Giles! Got anything that can make this day  
any worse?"

Giles walked over to the whiteboard and put down his pen. "How about the end of the world?"

"Knew I could count on you." Buffy said dryly.

…..

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the house and killed the engine. The trio jumped out of the car and went inside.

Within ten minutes, they had changed in more fight worthy clothes and armed themselves to the teeth and went back out the door.

They reached the Bronze just after sunset and waited for the others. They ran around to the edge of the building when Giles, Xander, and Willow showed up.

"Alright, you three, go around the back, as soon as the vamps show up, start getting people out. That's it. No heroics." Dean said. "Me, Buffy, and Sam will go in the front and try to blend it. When the vamps make their move, we'll take em' out."

Giles nodded. "Alright."

They split up, and Dean, Buffy, and Sam entered the club. They went up to the catwalk on the top level so they had a clear view of the floor.

A few minutes later a group of about a dozen vamps entered and locked the door.

Dean discreetly handed Sam a loaded cross bow.

The vamps cut the lights and shined a spotlight on Luke on the stage. "This is a glorious night! It is also the last one any of you shall ever see. Bring me the first."

A vampire pushed the door man up to the stage.

"What do you guys want, man, huh? You want money? Man, what's wrong with your faces?" The doorman asked.

"Wow, this guy's bright." Dean muttered under his breath.

Luke grabs the man's head pulling him closer. "Watch me, people. Fear is like an elixir. It's almost like blood."

Suddenly an arrow hits Luke in the shoulder. He releases the doorman in surprise.

Buffy flipped off the catwalk railing and landed on a pool table below. "Oops." She said smiling at Luke.

Dean groaned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You totally should have seen that coming."

Dean glared at him. "Just cover our asses."

Dean snuck down the stairs and blended in with the crowd, waiting.

"I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Buffy asked, fake cheerfulness in her voice.

"I think we have a new volunteer." Luke growled, signaling for a minion to bring Buffy to him.

Buffy didn't even turn her head as she staked the vampire the came up behind her. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Luke roars and moved toward Buffy. That was Dean's cue, and he staked the vampire he had stuck up behind before grabbing another one that ran down the stairs.

Buffy flipped up onto the stage and sent a kick to Luke's head. He stumbled back and she didn't waste a second as she fired two punches at his gut in quick succession. Luke grabbed her arms, halting her moments and tossed her into a pile of boxes.

Sam watched carefully above, not waiting to give away his position too soon. He spotted a vamp sneaking up on Dean as he was fighting another, and quickly shot off a bolt into the vamps heart.

Sam grinned, pumping his fist as the vamp turned to dust. "Yes!"

Giles, Willow, and Xander entered the back of the club and began getting people outside.

Buffy got back up and kicked Luke sharply in the chin, followed quickly by a spin kick to the chest. Luke slammed against the wall but rebounded quickly. He grabbed Buffy by the throat and squeezed.

Up above a vampire was sneaking up on Sam as he was taking out the vampires going after Giles and Willow.

"Sammy, behind you!" Dean shouted.

Sam spun around and his eyes widened. He sprinted down the cat walk away from the vampire, and shot a bolt at it. He missed, the arrow embedding itself in the vamp's leg. Sam cringed. "Whoops." He quickly ran down the stairs and onto the floor next to Dean. The vamp pulled the arrow from its leg and went after Sam. Dean was waiting for it and quickly staked the vamp as it charged his brother.

Dean gave his brother a look. "What did I tell you? _Don't die_!"

"You should tell Buffy that." Sam said, pointing to the stage behind Dean, his face draining of color.

Dean spun around and saw Buffy beginning to lose consciousness in the large vampire's grip. Dean jumped up on the stage. "Hey asshole!" Luke looked at Dean as Dean slugged him across the face.

Luke dropped Buffy and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. She quickly picked up a metal rod and aimed it at the blacked out window behind Luke.

"You forget, metal can't hurt me." Luke said smugly.

"There's something you forgot about, too. Sunrise!" Buffy said, throwing the metal rod at the window shattering the glass and orange light poured into the room.

Luke spun around, shielding his face. Buffy walked up behind him, shoving her stake in his back. "Is in about nine hours, moron."

Dean laughed as Luke turned to dust. "I can't believe he fell for that!"

"Not exactly a bright bunch." Buffy replied, clearly amused.

They looked around and saw that the rest of the vampires had fled.

Dean slung an arm around her shoulders. "So, not bad for a night's work."

"Not bad at all." Buffy agreed.

Sam came over to them, a grin on his face. "We stopped the Harvest!" He said excitedly. He and Dean high-fived.

"Dad's gonna love this one." Dean said. "Wait till I tell him you almost got eaten, Sammy."

Sam glared at Dean. "I did _not_ almost get eaten. So it was behind me, it never even touched me!"

"Yeah with all that super awesome sprinting you did."

"Shut up, Dean. I took out three vamps tonight and didn't get hurt. I'm calling it a victory." Sam said.

"It's a total victory." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said waving off the subject. "Can we grab some food now?"

"Yes!" Buffy and Sam said together.

Giles, Willow, and Xander walked over to them.

"I take it it's over." Giles said.

Willow looked around. "Did we win?"

"Well we averted the apocalypse. I give us points for that." Buffy said.

"One thing's for sure: nothing's ever gonna be the same." Xander said his tone subdued.

"Well we're gonna go partake in some 'The World Isn't Ending' cheeseburgers. Anyone wanna come with?" Dean offered with a grin.

Xander perked up. "I could eat."

"Me too." Willow said.

"I think I'll pass on the greasy food, thank you." Giles replied.

"Your loss." Dean said with a shrug, and they made their way out of the deserted club.

…..

Dean sat on the bed, watching Buffy brush out her hair. "How you feeling, Princess?"

"Pretty good actually." She said, putting her brush down and letting Dean pull her into his lap. "Think the Hellmouth is gonna be this much of a challenge all the time?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. We can handle it though."

Dean's cell rang and he flipped it open. "Hello?"

Buffy crawled out of his lap and slipped under the covers, snuggling into the pillows.

"Hey Dad." Dean said.

"Hey Dean. Just checking in. How's everything been going?" John asked.

"It's been cool."

"Any hunts?"

"Oh just this old as shit vamp that calls himself the Master that's trying to free himself from his underground mystical prison so he can open the Hellmouth and release a bunch of demons to destroy all of humanity." Dean said lightly. "He was trying to perform the ritual tonight which involved a ton of people being eaten so he could free himself. We stopped it though."

"Oh… well good." John said, not sure how to react.

"We had to stake a new friend of ours though." Dean said, his voice filled with regret.

"Well that's the job son." John told him.

"I know."

"Stay safe." John said, ending the call.

Dean plugged his phone in to charge and crawled into bed next to Buffy. He pulled her flush against his chest, dropping a kiss on the side of her neck. "Night beautiful." Dean whispered.

"I love you." Buffy murmured sleepily.

"I love you too."

…

And that's the Harvest for ya. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Witch

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm doing my best to keep this fic updated on a regular. Reviews keep me motivated!

AN: Keep in mind, Buffy is not gonna be 100% the same as she was in the show. I mean come on she was raised (Or not raised, since he's not exactly around much) by John Winchester. Do you see him raising someone who wants to be a cheerleader? Yeah me neither.

Witch

….

Dean and Buffy walked down the hall after Sam had already disappeared in the direction of his first period. Dean spotted a flyer on the wall and grinned.

"Ohh. Cheerleading tryouts." He looked at Buffy and leered. "What do you think, Buff? You gonna put on a little skirt and wave pom poms around?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Yeah I so see that happening. '_I'm Buffy. I save the world and in my free time I choose to spell out words with my arms.' _Let's not even get into the badness that would be my life if your dad ever caught me doing something like that." Buffy cringed at the thought.

Dean frowned. "Well ruin my fantasy why don't ya."

Buffy pecked him on the lips. "Sorry sweetie. Maybe if you're good I'll get a cheerleader costume and we can have our own private tryouts." Buffy winked and walked away leaving a gaping Dean behind her.

…

Buffy groaned as she walked into the gym. Dean, much to Sam's discomfort, had found out Sam had a crush on a girl in his history class. Said girl also happened to be trying out for the cheerleading squad. Somehow, through a series of events that Buffy still had no clue how they had occurred, Buffy, Willow, and slightly more willing Sam, were being dragged into the gym to watch the tryouts.

"People scoff at things like school spirit, but look at these girls giving their all like this!" Xander said, his eyes hungrily taking in the girls preparing for tryouts.

"Fills me up with Sunnydale high pride." Dean agreed.

"That's not all you're full of." Buffy muttered.

"Ooo, stretchy! Where was I?" Xander asked, not taking his eyes of the stretching girl.

"You and Dean were pretending that seeing scantily clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience." Willow supplied.

Xander raised his eyebrows at a girl doing back flips. "Who said I was pretending?"

Dean elbowed Sam in the ribs. "So Sammy which one is she?"

"It's Sam. And I'm not telling you." Sam said flatly.

"Aw come on, don't make me have to guess."

The group took seats in the stands, overlooking the crowd of girls.

"Hey Buffy why didn't you try out?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Not really my thing."

"You totally should." Dean insisted.

Cordelia stood at the edge of the floor. "Look at that Amber, who does she think she is, a Laker girl?"

"I heard she turned them down." Willow said.

Cordelia rolled her eyes before she spotted Dean. "Dean, you came to watch me try out?" Cordelia asked flirtatiously.

"Um… no. Not so much." Dean replied.

"Let's begin with… Amber Grove." The Cheer captain announced. "Everyone else, if you're not trying out, get off the floor."

"Hi Amy." Willow said, waving at the blond girl.

"Hi."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader. You lost a lot of weight." Willow said, surprised.

"Had to."

"Do you know Buffy?" Willow asked, pointing at Buffy.

"Hi." Buffy greeted.

"Come on, Sam. Spill." Dean prodded.

"Shut it, Dean. Why would I tell you? You make fun of me enough as it is. If you knew… it would be really awkward." Sam said, glaring at his brother.

"Fine, I'll just guess." Dean looked around at the girls in the room for a moment. Dean pointed at a girl with shoulder length brunette hair wearing a jade green sports bra. "Her."

Sam's eyes widened. "How the hell…"

Dean roared with laughter. "I _know_ you, kid."

"Fine, just don't say anything to her Dean, or I swear…"

"What?" Dean challenged.

"I'll steal your box of condoms, fill a bunch up with liquid hand soap and leave them in Dad's room." Sam threatened.

Dean's eyes widened comically. "Damn dude, you're getting good at this shit."

Sam nodded. "Don't test me."

"That girl's on fire!" Willow exclaimed, turning the other's attention to the girl in the center of the gym floor.

"Enough of the hyperbole!" Cordelia said irritably.

"No I mean she's really on fire!"

Buffy stood up as she saw the girl's hands catch on fire. She jumped up onto the stands and pulled down a banner. She ran onto the floor and tackled Amber, knocking her down and snuffed out the flames with the banner.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be... okay." Buffy whispers, trying to comfort the injured girl. "Oh god." Buffy groaned.

…..

Sam and Dean walked into the library.

"Found a hex bag." Dean said, dropping the object in question on the table. "It was in Amber's gym bag."

"Great. We're dealing with a witch then." Buffy muttered. "Oh what fun this will be."

"Tell me about it."

"You're certain of this?" Giles asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, examining the bag. "I'm not sure what all the ingredients in the hex bag are but whoever it was looks like they really know what they're doing. This stone? It's Amarite. If I'm not mistaken it's used for-"

"For channeling mystical energies. It can serve as.. as a marker of sorts to pin point a target for a mystical force to uh feed on or dwell." Giles cut in.

"Yeah that." Sam said. "So with Amarite being part of this mix, it basically makes this hex bag work kinda like a voodoo doll. The witch does the spell, decides the damage, and plants the hex bag on whoever she wants to hurt."

"Quite." Giles agreed.

"So how do we find the witch?" Buffy asked.

Dean shrugged. "Who'd want to hurt Amber?"

"I'll ask around. See if she had any enemies." Xander said.

"I can look up her school records to see if anything like that has happened before." Willow volunteered.

Buffy and Dean looked at each other and then back at Willow and Xander.

"You know you guys don't have to get involved. We got it covered." Buffy said.

"What d'ya mean? We're a team! Aren't we a team?" Xander asked.

"Yeah! You're the Slayer, and we're, like, the Slayerettes!" Willow said excitedly.

"I'm not a damn 'Slayerettes'." Dean grumbled.

"I just don't like putting you guys in danger." Buffy said.

Xander grinned. "Oh, huh, I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away."

"Okay, just walk softly, at least until we know who the witch is."

…..

"Hey Cordelia! You haven't been mean to me all day. Is it something I've done?" Xander called as the stuck up brunette walked passed him in the hall. He looked at Willow as Cordelia ignored him. "Okay, see how she has no clue that I'm even a mammal, much less a human being?"

"I see that." Willow said, chewing on the end of her pen.

"This is the invisible man syndrome. A blessing in Cordelia's case. A curse in Buffy's."

Willow mentally groaned when Xander mentioned their blond friend. Buffy had been a common topic of conversation the past few weeks and it was always the same thing.

"You're not invisible to Buffy. You're her friend. That pretty much ensures that she's aware of your existence."

Xander sighed. "Ah the dreaded friend zone."

"We've talked about this, Xander. Buffy's with Dean."

"I know, I know. But a guy can dream. People break up." Xander said hopefully.

"I don't know, Xander. They have a lot of history." Willow said frowning at Xander.

"Yeah, isn't that weird? He's like her brother." Xander said making a face.

"I think it's cute. They've been together since childhood."

Xander didn't reply as he spotted Buffy down the hall and walked over to her.

"Hey Buffy!" Xander greets.

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?" Buffy asked, looking at Cordelia strangely.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Xander, I have to, um... We can make this up later. You don't mind, do you?" Buffy said distractedly handing Xander the text book she carried.

Buffy walked after Cordelia, following her outside the school. She lost sight of her for a few minutes but soon found her when she heard the sound of a car crash. Buffy sprinted across the grass as she watched Cordelia wander aimlessly into the middle of the street. Buffy tackled Cordelia out of the way of the moving van.

"Oh, my God, I, I can't see anything!" The brunette shrieked.

"It's, it's okay, it's..." Buffy broke off as she saw the girl's eyes. They were completely white. "Oh God!"

…

"Hex bag number 2." Dean said as he entered the library. He dropped it on the table. "In her locker."

"Blinding your enemy to disorient and disable them is classic witchcraft." Giles said.

"That's two different girls, two different social circles. Only common variable is…" Sam said.

"Cheerleading." Willow finished.

Sam nodded.

"Who'd wanna go after cheerleaders?" Xander wondered.

"Maybe someone wanting to take out the competition." Buffy said thoughtfully.

"That would make sense." Sam agreed.

"Amy." Buffy said. "I talked to her in the hall yesterday and she was totally hung up on not making the team. Her mom was some top cheer queen in her day and she was freaking about not being able to fill her shoes."

"Uh, let me make sure I have this right. This witch is casting horrible and disfiguring spells so that she can become a cheerleader?" Giles said looking doubtful and more than a bit disturbed.

"She's desperate to get on that team, and I've got this feeling she'd do just about anything to make her mom's dream come true."

"Cheerleading was kind of her mom's last hurrah." Willow said.

Xander stood up. "So we have to stop Amy. We should grab her and..."

"I think we should be sure she's the witch before we arouse her suspicions. She's, she's capable of some fairly unpleasant things." Giles interrupted.

"Okay, alright," Dean said. "So, you're in high school, you're desperate to make the team and please your mom, so you turn to witchcraft. What's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Check out the books on witchcraft!" Willow supplied, going over to a computer.

"Uh, no! No, that would be the _last_ thing you would do! You don't wanna leave a paper trail. Forget that!" Xander protested quickly. He walked over to stand behind Willow, Buffy, and Sam as they examined the library check out logs.

"It'll just take a minute." Willow said.

"We don't have a minute! Cheerleaders are in danger! We don't know who could be next!"

"Dude, relax." Dean said giving Xander an odd look. That guy was the _meaning_ of spaz.

"'Witches: Historic Roots to Modern Practice.' Checked out by Alexander Harris." Sam read off the screen.

"'The Pagan Rites', checked out by Alexander..."

"Alright, alright, it's not what you think." Xander said.

"You like to look at the semi-nude engravings?" Willow asked.

Xander blinked. "Oh, well, uh, I-I guess it _is_ what you think."

"No sweat man, I've done it too." Dean said nodding understanding. "Those 16th century scribes knew how to draw some tits."

"Oh yeah." Xander agreed.

"All in favor of pretending they didn't hear this conversation?" Buffy asked.

"I!" Willow and Sam said together, raising a hand in the air.

"Have you all quite finished?" Giles asked exasperated. "We have to find a conclusive test. There may be something in here..." Giles flipped through a book. "Yes, this should do it. You'll need some of her hair, a little quicksilver and some aqua fortis."

"Well, that's just mercury and nitric acid. You can get that in the science lab." Willow said.

"'Heat ingredients and apply to witch, and if a spell has been cast in the previous 48 hours, witch's skin turns blue.'" Giles read before shutting the book. "Oh, and you'll need some Eye of Newt."

"Looks like we're Biology bound, Princess." Dean said handing her bag to her.

"Oh joy." Buffy groaned.

"Look on the bright side, after class we might get to chop a witch's head off." Dean said with a grin.

Buffy laughed and they left the library arm in arm, followed by Willow and Xander.

In Biology, Dean watched as Willow plucked an eyeball from a frog they were dissecting and dropped it into the beaker.

"Eye of newt." She said proudly.

"How's Buffy doing with the hair?" Xander asked, glancing at the blond across the room.

Dean watched as his girlfriend pretended to drop her pen into Amy's bag and grabbed some hair from the girl's brush. She made her way back over to the table, subtly sliding the stolen hair to Willow. Willow mixed it into the potion before handing the beaker to Dean.

"You're up."

Dean nodded and walked passed Amy's desk, pretending to stumble and spill the liquid onto her skin. Dean's face gave nothing away as he apologized and walked back to the table.

"She's our Sabrina." Dean confirmed.

"Wave hi to the nice little witch." Xander said under his breath as Amy looked back at them.

…..

Amy walked into her house and looked around. "Where are you?"

An auburn haired woman walked timidly out of the living room.

"Another productive day in front of the TV?" Amy snarked. "I got a history report due tomorrow. Write it!"

Amy sighs in frustration. "I should be on that team by now. But instead Miss _Buffy _and friends are sneaking around stealing bits of my hair." She opened her hand to reveal Buffy's hair tie. "I'll be upstairs."

…..

Dean looked at Buffy curiously as they sat in English class. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since they got to school. "Hey, you okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Fine. Just tired."

Dean leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Sorry. I guess that would be my fault wouldn't it, beautiful." He pulled back and leered at her.

Buffy smiled in response as the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and stood up. Apparently that was a mistake as her world began to tilt.

Dean's hand shot out to steady her as she swayed on her feet. "Woah. Easy!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked down at her worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded slightly, grimacing as the motion made her dizzy. "Little light headed."

"Well lunch is soon. Maybe you'll feel better after you eat. We did skip breakfast." Dean said his face still creased with concern.

"Yeah."

Dean led her out of the class room, an arm still around her waist. They had only made it a few feet down the hall when Buffy stumbled.

Dean steadied her again. "Baby?" He frowned at how pale she looked all of a sudden.

"I…I don't feel so good." Buffy said weakly, her voice soft and slightly slurred.

Dean's eyes widened as her legs gave out. He caught her before she fell. "Buffy!" Her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

A feeling of dread built up in the pit of Dean's stomach. He picked her up and rushed to the library. Screw third period.

"Giles!" Dean shouted as the rushed through the Library doors.

Giles looked up in surprise that quickly turned to worry as he saw who Dean was carrying.

"Good lord, what happened?" Giles asked as he ushered Dean into his office.

Dean gently placed Buffy in a chair and brushed her hair out of her face. "She collapsed. Outta no where she just passed out."

Willow and Xander came into the room.

"Is Buffy okay? We saw her pass out." A worried Willow asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Dean said helplessly.

"Do you think it's the witch?" Xander asked.

Dean's jaw clenched. "I don't know. Check Buffy's locker. See if you find a hex bag."

Xander nodded and took off.

Dean's head snapped up as he heard Buffy groan. "Buffy?"

She blinked her eyes open and looked at him.

"Hey, what happened?" Dean asked her.

"I… I don't know. I just got really dizzy… and hot." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut again. "Room is spinny."

Xander ran back into the office looking upset, a hex bag clutched in his hand. "Amy strikes again."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill this bitch." He growled.

Giles opened the hex bag and set it on the desk. "This isn't like the others." He said. "I'm not entirely certain, but I believe these herbs are used for vengeance spells."

"She knows I know she's a witch." Buffy said weakly.

"Can you find out what spell was used?" Dean asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes, quite easily in fact." He pulled out a book from a cabinet next to his desk.

"Should we go find Sam?" Willow questioned.

Dean shook his head. "He's in class. Leave him till we know more. He's got lunch next anyway."

"Shouldn't we maybe get her to a hospital?" Xander asked.

"They wouldn't be able to help her." Dean said, his voice rough. He took Buffy's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Ah!" Giles said, his trademark sound of success. "This is a bloodstone vengeance spell. Hits the body hard like a, a quart of alcohol, and then it e-eradicates the, uh, immune system." Giles looked grim. "The others she just wanted out of the running. Buffy she intends to, um..."

"Kill." Dean bit out. He looked at Willow. "Get Sam."

Willow nodded, hurrying out of the room.

Dean looked back at Giles. "How do I stop it?"

"Well I, I've been researching that, and, uh, we can reverse all the spells if, um...we can just lay our hands on, on Amy's spell book." Giles said.

"And if we can't?" Xander voiced Dean's thoughts.

"Well, the other way is to cut the witch's head off."

"Show of hands?" Xander asked, putting his hand up.

For once Dean agreed with Xander completely. "Done deal."

"It's not Amy's fault. She only became a witch to survive her mother." Buffy said quietly, her voice weak.

"I _so_ don't care. All I care about is that you go on breathing. If this bitch has to die to make that happen, so be it. She had it coming." Dean said forcefully, looking into Buffy's glassy hazel eyes. He brushed the back of his hand over her clammy cheek.

The door swung open and a worried looking Sam ran in. His eyes fell on Buffy slumped in the chair then shifted to Dean's tense face. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Dean said shortly.

Giles went over the details of the spell that was cast again and Sam paled.

"How long do we have?" Sam asked.

"Well…"

"The truth." Dean cut in.

"Couple of hours... Three at most." Giles answered reluctantly.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

"Then we need to move." Sam said, his voice strained. "Giles, where would she be casting these spells?"

"Oh, she needs a, a sacred space. A-a-a pentagram, um, large pot."

"Her home." Dean concluded.

"Alright, help me up." Buffy said.

Dean reached down and lifted Buffy in his arms. "You're not walking anywhere." He said firmly. He looked at Wilow and Xander. "You guys keep an eye on Amy. Don't let her figure out what we're up to and don't let her cast anymore spells."

They nodded.

"Come on, Sam." Dean said carrying Buffy out of the Library.

….

Giles pulled the car up in front of the Madison house.

Dean carried Buffy up the walk as Giles pounded on the door.

An auburn haired woman opened the door. "Who are you? Wha, um, uh, is there something wrong?"

"Mrs. Madison, we need to talk to you about your daughter." Giles said sharply.

"I'm not allow... You'll have to come back later." She said, trying to shut the door.

Sam walked past Giles and shoved the door open. "Excuse me."

Dean walked in after him, holding Buffy.

"What?" The woman is shocked by the men shoving their way into her home.

Dean sets Buffy down on the couch. Giles turns to Catherine.

"Your daughter is meddling with something very dangerous, are you aware of that?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." She denied.

"Oh, I think you know only too well." Giles snapped.

"You've got to go. She's gonna be home soon, and you..."

Dean angrily slammed his hand against the wall and glared at the woman, fire in his eyes. "Look lady! My girlfriend is dying! Now I don't give a rat's ass about why your daughter's a nut job witch or about your sick obsession with cheerleading but I-"

"I don't care about cheerleading! It's not my fault she's doing stuff."

Buffy looked at the floor and saw a plate of brownies under the coffee table. She remembered a conversation she had with Willow about her and Amy eating brownies together. Why would weight conscious Mommy Dearest have brownies?

"As her mother you should assume some responsibility for her actions." Giles insisted.

Catherine laughed humorlessly. "Well, you know, these kids today! I... She's out of her mind. Ever since dad, her dad... left I can't control her."

Buffy stood up shakily and made her way over to the woman. Dean, seeing her intention rushed to her side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her.

"Dean I think that's Amy." Buffy said quietly.

"What?"

Sam walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"She thinks that's Amy." Dean said looking confused.

"She switched their bodies?" Sam asked, shocked evident in his voice.

Buffy walked closer to 'Catherine'. "Are you Amy?"

The woman looked shocked.

"I don't understand." Giles said looking flustered.

"She switched! She switched your bodies, didn't she?" Buffy asked looking at the woman intently.

Catherine looked down, defeated.

Giles' eyes widened. "Good lord!"

"She wanted to relive her glory days." Dean said, understanding.

"She said I was wasting my youth. So she took it." Amy said sadly.

"We can reverse what she did, but you need to show us where she did her casting." Sam said. "We need her spell book."

Amy nodded and Sam and Giles followed her up the stairs while Dean stayed with Buffy.

He brushed her hair away from her sweat coated forehead and placed a kiss on the clammy flesh. "We're gonna get the book and you're gonna be fine." He said softly.

Buffy nodded slightly. "Of course. My boys are looking out for me. How can I not be okay?" She smiled slightly. "You and Sammy are awesome."

"Damn right." Dean said with a smirk.

They looked towards the stairs as they heard footsteps running down.

"We got it!" Sam said triumphantly. "Come on we're going to the school."

Dean nodded and picked Buffy up, hurrying out of the house.

…..

Dean was lying back on the hood of the Impala, an arm wrapped around Buffy holding her against his side as they looked up at the stars. Yeah so being outside in the middle of the night on the Hellmouth wasn't the safest idea or at least that would be the case if they were someone other than Dean and Buffy and hadn't been armed to the teeth, but they were so they were fine.

Buffy shifted, looking up at Dean and he gave her that little smile that always made her insides melt. Today had been a long one for the both of them. Buffy near death experiences were never of the good but she was eternally grateful for Dean's presence. He understood her and the life they lived better than anyone. It was nice to have someone to share the burden with.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Dean asked.

"Just life."

Dean looked at her. "No more near death experiences for at least 6 months, alright?"

Buffy laughed. "I'll do my best."

"Seriously though." Dean turned so he was facing her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. At first I thought this Slayer thing was awesome but… it paints this huge target on your back. Don't get me wrong, you kick more ass than anyone I know, but everything wants a piece of you. I worry." He trailed the back of his fingers over her soft cheek. "I can't lose you."

Buffy leaned forward, pressing her lips to his tenderly. She pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes. "I'll never leave you if I can help it."

"Well you better help it. I'd probably kill Sam without you here to play referee." Dean said mock-seriously.

"Aww you love Sammy." Buffy said.

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah I do. And I love you. You guys are…" Dean shook his head. "I'm just gonna stop now before the violins start playing."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and hopped off the Impala. "Let's go to bed."

Dean climbed off the Impala and wrapped his arms around her from behind as they walked towards the house. "Mmm, do I get play time?" He murmured seductively, his lips hovering over her ear.

"Maybe." Buffy said teasingly. "Have you been good today?"

"Define good. I didn't burn anything down and nobody died. Does that count?"

"That counts."

….

Ok Sorry this took so long to get out! I don't know what it was about this chapter that was so hard for me to finish. I think I'm getting bored with Season 1 rewrites, but can you blame me? Season 1 was a little boring. And I've been cheating and already outlined and half wrote season 2, which has WAY more changes than season 1. But I'm gonna stick with it and finish season 1 first, just don't be surprised if I skip some stuff. Btw for those of you who were wondering… I don't like Angel very much so… Buffy will in no way be falling for him. Doesn't mean there won't be Angel flavored drama though!

Reviews inspire!


	5. Chapter 5: The Horror!

The Horror

Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own.

Alright this is my attempt at spicing up season 1 and killing time till the big showdown with the Master. This is honestly the most crack-fic thing I have ever written. Enjoy!

…..

When Sam woke up Tuesday morning he quickly became aware of three things. One: He was not in his bed. His surroundings smelled way too much like vanilla for it to be his room. Two: There was something kinda heavy draped across his middle. Three: There was something hard poking him in the thigh.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking while his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a sleeping Dean next to him. What the hell? Wait… If he was next to Dean…

Sam looked down. The heavy thing draped across his middle was Dean's arm. Why the hell was Dean _cuddling_ with him? Wait… Oh _hell no_… please God don't let that thing poking me be what I think it is. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and shifted slightly and to his horror, the hard thing poking his leg _twitched_.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam shrieked, jumping up from the bed.

Dean's eyes shot open. "The hell?" Dean demanded his voice rough from sleep. He looked at the person who shrieked and his eyes squinted in confusion. "Baby, what's going on?"

Baby? Sam gaped at his brother. "Dude, what the hell?"

Dean sat up. "What?"

"How the hell… what… I mean… the fuck was I doing on your bed?" Sam demanded.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell else would you be?" Dean glanced at the clock. "We didn't have to be up for another half hour. Why the heck are you up so early anyway? You're turning into Sam."

Wait… turning into…

Before Sam got a chance to finish the thought the door opened.

"What the hell was I doing in Sam's bed?" A sleepy male voice asked.

Buffy rubbed her eyes and just happened to catch sight of herself in the mirror next to the door. Her jaw dropped and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Sam ran up behind her and caught sight of his reflection and his heart stopped. There in the mirror where he should have been, was the small blond body of Buffy Summers and if he was correct, the currently shrieking Sam-body in front of him… was Buffy.

In an instant both bodies whirled on the other. "What did you do?" They demanded simultaneously.

Dean stood up and looked between the two, confusion clear on his face. "Somebody wanna fill me in on why you two are suddenly the spaz twins?"

"Sam stole my body!" Buffy wailed.

"I did not! I didn't do anything!" Sam protested, noticing for the first time the clear femininity of his voice.

"Then how did this happen?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait… you're telling me that you…" Dean pointed at Sam's body. "Are _Buffy_? And you," Dean pointed at the body of his girlfriend. "You're _Sam_?"

They both nodded.

"Well… that's awkward." Dean said looking back and forth between the two, trying desperately to forget the fact that he'd had a serious boner when he woke up. Mental bleach was definitely needed.

"I'm not going to school like this." Buffy said firmly.

Sam's eyes widened. "What? No! You have to! I am not ruining my perfect attendance over this!"

"What? No!" Buffy exclaimed. Suddenly a look of panic broke out on her-Sam's face. "Oh my god…" Buffy groaned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I have to pee." Buffy said horrified.

Sam paled and Dean simply stared at her, open mouthed.

Dean made a chocking sound and Buffy and Sam turned to look at him. A second later Dean lost the battle for control and doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Buffy and Sam shouted together.

Sam looked at Buffy, his eyes wide and panicked. "I know we're close and all… but we _never_ need to be _that_ close."

"You don't need to tell me! I don't wanna see your… Sam parts!"

At this point Dean was literally rolling on the floor laughing and Sam had to resist the urge to kick him in the stomach, slightly worried about his ability to control Buffy's slayer strength. It wouldn't do any good to break a bunch of his ribs and be forces to take the jackass to the hospital while they were like this.

"Okay I have an idea. We'll blindfold you." Sam said. "I'll guide you into the bathroom and… point you in the right direction. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Oh god I think I'm dying!" Dean wailed from the floor, clutching his stomach now sore from laughing so much.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. "Come on." He grabbed Buffy by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

He led her across the hall to his room and found a bandana to use as a blind fold. Sam frowned as he reached up to tie the blindfold. He'd never really noticed how much taller he was than Buffy before. Either he was really freakin' tall, or she was seriously short!

"Um could you, I don't know, bend down or something?" Sam asked.

Buffy frowned but complied, muttering something about 'damn tall people'.

Once Buffy was blindfolded, Sam pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door. Now way in hell was he gonna risk his brother seeing this. He guided Buffy to the toilet and groaned.

"God this is awkward." Sam said, rubbing a hand over his-Buffy's face.

Buffy whined but pulled down her-Sam's shorts. "So how does this work?"

"Just point and shoot." Sam said, his face beet red.

"I can't see! How the heck am I supposed to know where to… point?"

"Oh dear god." Sam wanted to shoot himself. He hadn't thought about the aiming part of this little adventure. "You know what? Just sit! Sit on the toilet and tuck it between your legs!"

"I have to touch it?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You want me to touch it? I have _your_ hands Buffy!"

Buffy's face went scarlet.

Sam spun her around and pushed her down onto the toilet seat. "Either I touch it with your hands, or you touch it. Trust me; I don't like either option any more than you do!"

Buffy cringed and prepared herself to be seriously freaked out. She bit her lip and quickly shoved the offending appendage between her- Sam's legs. A moment later she sighed in relief as she emptied her bladder.

"So glad that's over!" Buffy said, quickly flushing and yanking up her-Sam's shorts and finally removing the blindfold.

"Pass me the blindfold." Sam muttered, blushing fiercely.

Buffy flushed and complied, hurrying out of the bathroom.

She walked back in her room and was met by a grinning Dean.

"So are you girls done touching each other? I kinda want a shower."

"Shut up!" Buffy said, pouting.

Dean perked up as her heard the front door open. "Dad's home!"

"Why today of all days?" Buffy whined.

"Sadly enough when you whine you sound like Sam does normally." Dean said trying to keep a straight face.

"I heard that." Sam said, walking back into the room.

"What were you doing in the bathroom so long, Sammy?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes. Okay so maybe this body switching thing wasn't so funny after all. Sam was in her body… he could see whatever he wanted, touch whatever he… Fuck that! "Dad!" Dean yelled, running from the room. "Sam and Buffy switched bodies!"

Sam and Buffy groaned.

…..

"And you have no idea what might have caused this?" John asked narrowing his eyes at the mismatched pair.

"No sir." Sam replied.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"We went to the festival in the park. Rode some rides, ate some junk food. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then me and Dean did a sweep of Restfield and Northside and came home." Buffy said.

"What did you eat at the festival? Something could have been tampered with."

"Well we all ate the same things. If it was the food, wouldn't Dean have been affected?" Buffy rationalized.

"Wait!" Sam said remembering something. "There was some candy. Remember Buffy? Dean went to the bathroom and there was that lady handing out free samples."

Dean frowned, disappointment clear on his face. "Dammit! You mean if I hadn't gone to take a piss I could have been stuck in Buffy's body instead of you?"

"Or you could have been stuck in Sam's." Buffy pointed out.

"Never mind." Dean said quickly.

"Dean, you and I are gonna go track down this woman and get some answers." John said, walking towards the door.

Dean looked at Buffy and Sam. "Sam, no touching Buffy's body while I'm gone. I'll kick your ass. I'm serious."

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean left.

Dean and John returned an hour later. John looked mildly annoyed, Dean just looked amused.

"There was a potion in the candy. The effects only last 24 hours. You should be back in your correct bodies by morning." John said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Damn witch."

"Buffy you're sleeping in my room. No way I wanna wake up with Dean hanging all over me again." Sam said with a shudder.

"How about we just not talk about it. That cool with you Samantha?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys!" John snapped.

"Sorry sir." They said together.

…..

The next day the trio plopped down at their usual table in the cafeteria. By a unanimous agreement, they hadn't said a word about what happened the previous day.

"So where were you guys yesterday?" Willow asked. "Some baddie needed killing?"

Buffy, Sam, and Dean just groaned in reply.

"I think it's safe to say I hate Tuesdays." Sam said tiredly.

"Tuesdays are definitely not of the good." Buffy agreed.

Xander looked confused. "What's so bad about Tuesdays?"

"Don't ask!" The three said simultaneously.

Some things their friends just didn't need to know.

…..

Ok that was weird and more than a little perverted but I was bored and needed a break from the by the book Season 1. Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!


	6. Chapter 6: Blowing Off Steam

AN: Writers Block. All I'm going to say on that subject. Sorry guys.

Thanks people who review! Hugs.

This takes place right after Teacher's Pet. I kinda didn't feel like actually rewriting that episode.

….

Blowing Off Steam

It was Friday night and the gang was at the Bronze, the need to blow off steam at high levels after the incident with the bug lady.

Buffy and Willow sat at the table as the guys played pool.

"Wow… I mean I always thought you guys…"

"Nope." Buffy denied.

"Wow." Willow said, her eyes wide.

"Nothing _wow_ about it. I mean it's not like we don't do _some_ stuff. Just not _that_ yet. Dean wants to and I want to and we will… when the time is right."

"That's so sweet." Willow cooed.

They looked up as the guys returned to the table.

"Who won?" Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

Dean smirked. "You have to ask?"

He slid into the seat beside hers, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Cocky Pool Guy. I'll beat you next time." Xander assured him.

"Not even if I was blindfolded, Harris." Dean said with a laugh.

"Hey Sammy, you wanna show me some of those shots you were using back there?" Xander asked with a pleading look at Sam.

"Considering you just called me Sammy, I think I'm going to say no." Sam said flatly.

Willow patted Xander on the shoulder as he pouted.

"I almost get devirginized by a giant bug and he won't even help me out. The world isn't fair." Xander whined.

Sam grinned. "Hey it could be worse. We could have gotten there after she raped you and ate your head."

"So not funny."

Dean looked out at the dance floor as Where Ever You Will Go by The Calling began to play. He turned to Buffy. His hand reached up and brushed her hair away from her ear. "Dance with me?" He murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

Buffy smiled and nodded.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He held her waist as she draped her arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

"So… are we… okay?" Dean asked hesitantly. "I'm really sorry. Have I mentioned that?"

"Only a couple hundred times or so." Buffy said, laughing softly.

"I acted like a total idiot. I don't know what the hell got into me."

"It's alright Dean. I'm not mad." Buffy assured him.

Sure Dean had acted like a tool while affected by Bug Lady's pheromones but she wasn't upset anymore. It had hurt though.

'_Hey babe, I get it. You're feeling threatened because an older, more experienced woman is attracted to me. Don't sweat it. It's nothing.'_

Stupid bug and stupid Dean for not listening to her. At least he hadn't gone to her house like Xander had. But she was over it. Totally. Okay maybe she'd make him grovel just a _little_ more…

"I was a moron. I'm sorry Princess. I really am."

Buffy placed her hand on his cheek, looking up into his hazel eyes so full of remorse. "It's okay. Really. Just next time remember Slayer Instincts trump teenaged hormones."

"Definitely." He pulled her against his chest and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "So we're okay?"

"Better even." Buffy smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The song came to an end and she pulled back slightly. She looked up at Dean only to see him looking at something behind her, a slight frown on his face.

"Hey look, it's your stalker guy."

Buffy turned around and spotted Angel standing against the wall on the other side of the club. "Wonder what he wants."

Dean shrugged and Buffy made her way over to him.

Angel smiled as she walked up to him. "I heard a rumor there was, uh, one less vampire walking  
around making a nuisance of himself."

"Yeah. He even came in handy before I fit him in an ash tray. Guess I should thank you for the tip."

"Pleasure's mine."

"Course, it would make things easier if I knew how to get in touch with you." Buffy said.

"I'll be around." Angel told her.

"You do seem to always know how to find me. How is that anyway?" Buffy asked with only a slight hint of suspicion.

Angel just gave her a smile and walked around her and out of the club.

"Nope he's not weird." Buffy muttered sarcastically to herself. She made her way back over to the table where Dean had rejoined the others.

"So what'd Mr. Mystery want?" Sam asked.

"Just to ask about the vamp with the big claw."

"How did he even know you were the slayer in the first place?" Dean questioned.

"Not a clue." Buffy responded.

Sam just shrugged. "Another mystery to add to the pile. You guys wanna get outta here?"

Buffy and Dean nodded and grabbed their jackets.

"You guys want a ride?" Dean asked Willow and Xander.

They nodded.

Half an hour later Xander and Willow had been dropped off and Buffy, Dean, and Sam sat around the island in the kitchen munching on left over pizza.

"We should do something tomorrow." Buffy suggested.

"I have a book report due." Sam said.

"Which you can totally do at any point this weekend." Buffy pointed out.

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"I dunno. Beach?"

"Sounds good. It'll be crowded though since we won't be able to go early because, ya know…"

"Saturday morning training." Sam said.

"Yeah. But we'll probably be done with our circuits by like 2:00." Buffy said with a smile.

"You wanna be done by 2; I expect you up and ready to go by 5. Understood?" John said as he wanted into the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Dean answered.

"Now you kids get to bed."

Buffy cleared their plates and they said goodnight to John and headed upstairs.

Buffy sat at the end of the bed, brushing her hair. Dean was leaning against the pillows flipping through a car magazine.

Buffy eyes drifted to a picture sitting on the desk, the edges of it burned, the colors faded from smoke. Her parents. That picture was the only thing she had left of them. Everything else had been destroyed in the fire the vampires started.

Buffy looked at the smiling beautiful blond woman and the handsome brunette man with the mischievous grin. She had a few memories of them, but she'd been very young and as the years passed, the memories got a bit fuzzier.

Dean looked up from his magazine and saw where her attention was directed. Soundlessly he moved to sit next to her, taking her hand in his.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Buffy spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if they hadn't died. Would I still have met you? What would they think of me being the slayer? Would I even _want_ to be the slayer?" Buffy wondered.

"What do you mean? You love hunting."

"I know I do, but a big part of that is because of them. My dad was a hunter, and I feel like maybe I'm doing what he would have wanted me to do. And maybe one day I'll get to kill the monsters that killed them."

"You will. If another hunter hasn't taken them out, I know you will. Just like my dad's going to get the thing that killed my mom." Dean said with confidence.

Buffy got a puzzled look on her face then. "Then what?"

It was Dean's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… what we do, fighting evil, training, hunting. It's all leading up to us getting revenge for what evil took from us. But what comes after that, Dean? After your dad kills what killed your mom, after I kill the vamps that got my parents. Then what?"

"I don't know." Dean said honestly. "I haven't really thought about it before."

"Me neither." Buffy admitted. "I mean it kinda just occurred to me that there's an after."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well… what would you want to happen after? I mean could you give up hunting? Be like everyone else? I mean slayer thing aside, could you really do that? I don't know if I could. Hunting… it's a part of me."

"I don't know if I could just sit by… knowing what's out there and do nothing. And I'm the slayer. Kinda sealed in fate. I suppose I could do something else later, slay part time or something but I don't know if I'd want to." Buffy said.

"Is there anything else you want?" Dean asked curiously. He and Buffy had never really talked about the future. He wasn't sure what he wanted but whatever the future held for him, he knew he wanted it with her.

"I want… to go to Europe." Buffy said as a grin slowly broke out on her face. "I wanna kill a werewolf in London, I wanna slay vamps at the Vatican."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean said with a smirk.

"Maybe one day I'll want something else. I don't know if I'm a white picket fence kinda gal, or if I'll ever be." Buffy confessed.

"We have time to figure it out. Till then we'll kick demon ass and have a hell of a time doing it."

"Sounds good to me." Buffy said with a smile, hugging Dean tightly.

Dean pulled back after a moment and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Buffy."

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean lowered his head, kissing her tenderly and they laid back on the bed.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Night."

…..

"Come on! Push it!" John shouted at Buffy and the boys.

Buffy swung herself on the rings effortlessly before jumping down at the end of the obstacle course, sticking her landing.

"Buffy's got the time to beat at a minute 44 seconds." John said, clicking his stop watch.

"But she's got super powers. Shouldn't we be graded on a curve or something?" Sam grumbled.

"No. Now move your asses."

Dean jumped down landing a few feet from Buffy.

"A minute 53, Dean. Not bad."

Sam jumped down next but lost his balance, landing on his ass.

"2 minutes flat Sam. Watch that landing."

"Yes sir."

"On to target practice. Grab a shot gun."

Dean could help but admire Buffy's form as she fired at her target. She held that gun like it was a part of her. Plus her ass looked great in those cargo pants.

"Eyes on your target Dean!" John snapped, rolling his eyes at what had distracted his eldest. Sometimes John didn't know whether or not to be grateful for his son's adoration of the small blond. He had a feeling that if it wasn't for Dean's love and devotion to Buffy, that boy would be chasing tail like nobody's business.

Buffy smirked, well aware of where Dean's attention had been. Maybe next time she'd wear shorts… Nah. Dean might end up shooting himself in the foot if she did that. Buffy had to stifle a laugh at the thought.

John let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Buffy's grin and knew her attention was gone too. He had half a mind to make them run for the rest of the afternoon. And if the look on Dean's face didn't remind him so damn much of himself when he and Mary were their age, he'd do just that. As it was, it only served to remind him just how precious those years were. If what Dean felt for Buffy was even half of what he'd felt for Mary, then his son needed to cherish these times. He'd let them off the hook… this time anyway.

"Alright you all are getting sloppy. Pack it up before someone gets hurt. I want these guns cleaned and reloaded. After that you're free to go."

"Who would've thought your raging hormones would come in handy." Sam quipped as he walked past Dean.

Dean smirked. "I know right?"

…..

"Beach and burgers. That's what I'm talking about." Dean said as they climbed out of the Impala.

"You're the only person I know that wears jeans to the beach." Buffy commented as they made their way to the sand.

"I don't do shorts."

"And how exactly do you plan on swimming?" Buffy asked.

"I don't." Dean said as they found a spot on the beach and set down their stuff.

"I guess I'll be swimming all by my lonesome." Buffy pulled her tank top off revealing her light blue string bikini top.

Sam snorted. "Looking like that? Not for long."

Dean's only response was a smack to the back of Sam's head.

"Ow! Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Buffy!" Willow called as she and Xander made their way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Buffster, that's a very nice swimsuit ya got there." Which was Xander code for 'I can't stop staring at your chest'.

Willow tugged self-consciously at her oversized t-shirt covering her green one piece swimsuit.

Dean glared at Xander, silently rethinking his previous 'no-swimming' stance. His glare deepened when Buffy wiggled out of her shorts and Xander lost the ability to hold his mouth closed. Though in Xander's defense, Buffy did look fucking amazing in that bikini.

Dean shrugged and reverted to his usual way of dealing with Xander: Showing him up. Dean pulled off his t-shirt, showing off his toned, muscular body and abs he knew Buffy loved.

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Dean was doing, though he had to admit it was kinda funny. And Xander had it coming. That guy was about as subtle as a freight train.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the water." Buffy said.

"I'm coming." Sam said, stripping down to just his swim trunks.

"You coming Will?" Buffy asked.

The redhead blushed. "Uh no. I-I think I'm just gonna stay here. Wouldn't want anyone to run off with the towels."

"Um okay." Buffy said, not really believing her friend's excuse. "Dean?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Her admittedly very sexy shirtless boyfriend.

"Oh fine." Dean said with a groan. He kicked off his jeans exposing his black and red swim trunks.

"Xander, you coming?"

"Uh no. I'm just gonna hang here." Xander said with a shake of his head.

Buffy shrugged. So it would just be her and her boys. She didn't mind that. She turned and jogged towards the water.

Xander took a seat on a towel next to Willow. "Did you see that guy? I didn't think people actually looked like that outside of TV. How come I don't have muscles like that?"

"Maybe because you don't work out? Buffy says they have to train really hard. Look, even Sam has muscles." Willow observed appreciatively.

"Not helping here Will."

"Sorry."

"Nah. Why are we sitting here like this anyway. So what if we don't look like the wonder triplets. We should go out there and have fun anyway. Let's go!" Xander said.

Willow just looked at him.

"Here we go!" He tried again.

Willow didn't move.

"Eh let's go get a burger."

Now Willow moved.

"Dean put me down!" Buffy squealed as Dean held her small form over his head.

He laughed and tossed her into a wave. Buffy came up spluttering.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!"

Dean's eyes widened as Buffy ducked under the water. A second later he felt a hand grip his ankle tightly and then he was flying through the air.

"Holy Shit!" Dean landed in the water with a shriek.

Sam roared with laughter as a smug looking Buffy emerged from the water.

Buffy smirked. "That'll teach you to mess with me Dean Winchester."

"Oh you think this is funny Sam?" Dean asked with a smirk, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Oh crap!" Sam started to swim away. Not fast enough though because a second later Dean was on him, jumping on his back and shoving him under the water.

And so the water fight commenced.

An hour and three pairs of salt water filled eyes later, the trio headed back to the shore in search of the nearest burger stand.

"You guys should have been out there. Buffy tossed Dean like 6 feet!" Sam told Xander and Willow excitedly.

"Keep talking and I'll give you a sand wedgie so bad you'll be farting sandcastles for weeks." Dean threatened.

Sam snapped his mouth shut with a audible 'pop'. He knew Dean would make good on his threat. His brother was a dick like that.

"It was pretty funny." Buffy said, grinning at the look of annoyance on Dean's face.

"Keep talking Summers."

"Or what?" Buffy challenged.

Dean set down his burger with a mischievous grin. He pushed himself up from the ground, secretly grabbing a hand full of sand.

Buffy stood her ground, wondering what Dean would do. She found out a second later when Dean's handful of sand found its way into her bikini top.

"OH MY GOD!" Buffy shrieked. "You did NOT just do that!"

Dean roared with laughter as Buffy spun around, shaking the sand from her top. Dean walked up behind her, dusting off the sand that had landed on her toned stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Get away from me. I so wanna kill you right now." Buffy growled.

Dean laughed and put his arms around her waist. "Relax babe, maybe I did that so I get to help you clean off all that sand later." Dean whispered huskily.

It never ceased to amaze her how he could manage to make her go from wanting to kill him to wanting to jump in seconds with just the sound of his voice. And right now his voice was doing nice melty things to her insides.

"Okay guys, eating over here." Sam interjected.

"I second that." Xander choked out.

Dean and Buffy shared a secret smile that promised all kinds of delights when they were finally alone and they rejoined their friends.

…


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

AN: The countdown has begun to the end of season one. Only 7 chapter left! Not including this one.

Reviews keep me motivated!

Date Night

…

A vampire sent a kick to Buffy's head. She quickly ducked, sending him back with a kick of her own. He came at her again, fists flying and she neatly blocked his blows.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Buffy said as she whipped out a stake. "I'm Buffy, and you're history!"

Dean chuckled at Buffy's quip as he dusted his own vamp.

"Poor technique." Giles said, popping up from behind a sarcophagus. "Prioritizing, sub-par... Execution was adequate, but a bit too bloody for my taste. Especially yours." He said, looking at Dean.

"This coming from the guy who hasn't staked a vamp since the Harvest." Dean said, getting irritated.

"Well I am not the Slayer." Giles pointed out.

"Last time I checked, neither was I. And yet, witness me being useful."

"Yes, well you're a hunter." Giles said and dismissed the frowning teen. "I'm not saying that your methods are without merit, it's, uh, y-you're spending too much time and energy. It should simply be: plunge, and move on."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She was about to give a snippy reply when he eyes caught sight of something shiny on the ground.

"What's this?" She asked, reaching down and grabbing what turned out to be a ring.

Giles took the ring from her, examining it. "I don't know." He said with a frown.

"But it bothers you?"

"Yes. Well, I... I thought this vampire was just on a random kill, but it may be something else."

"And I'm guessing it's nothing good." Dean said.

"Quite. I best consult my books."

"Well you go be book guy. We're gonna call it a night." Buffy said.

…..

Dean sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. Buffy sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest as they read their English Lit. assignment.

Buffy smiled as Dean's arms wrapped around her waist and he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I was thinking… we should take tomorrow night off." Dean said.

"That'd be nice. We haven't had a night off in a while." Buffy said, putting the book down and relaxing back against him.

"I was thinking we could do something, just you and me. I'll take you out somewhere."

Buffy turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling. "You mean like a date night?" She asked excitedly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Buffy's smile widened. "That'd be great. We haven't done that… well ever actually."

"I know. We never really had the opportunity. And it'd be nice to take a break for a night. Ya know, do something normal."

"It really would." Buffy agreed. "I'll tell Giles in the morning that we're going off the clock."

"It's a date." Dean said with a grin and kissed her softly.

…

Dean loved free periods. Like really really loved them. Especially when he didn't have to spend them researching some monster and was free to do what he was currently doing, making out with Buffy against her locker.

"There you are." Dean heard Giles' voice say. He mentally groaned. Maybe if they just kept doing what they were doing he'd get the hint and leave.

"I did more research about the Order of Aurelius and you were spot on about the connection."

_Crap. No such luck. _But apparently Buffy's thoughts were along the same line as his because she showed no signs of wanting to stop, seemingly content to ignore Giles, or at the very least continue to make out while half listening to him ramble on.

"I've looked at the writings of Aurelius himself, and he, he prophesied that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Anointed." Giles explained, frustrated that they persisted with their public display of affection while we was trying to talk to them. "Do pay attention. This is of great importance!"

Buffy made a non-committal sound and continued exploring the inside of Dean's mouth.

"The Anointed is a warrior, and it says he will rise from the ashes of the Five on the evening of the thousandth day after the Advent of Septus." Giles went on. "Which is tonight."

That last part got their attention as the couple paused before breaking apart and simultaneously looking at Giles with matching wide hazel-green eyes. "Tonight?"

"No no no! It can't be tonight!" Buffy denied.

"My calculations are precise." Giles insisted.

"Nuh uh! They're bad calculations! Bad! I told you, we're off the clock. No hunting of any kind tonight." Buffy said, not bothering to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Alright, I-I'll just jump in my time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days while you take in dinner and a show." Giles said snidely.

"Okay, at this point you're abusing sarcasm." Buffy said flatly.

"Buffy, this is no ordinary vampire. But we have to stop him before he reaches the Master." Giles told her seriously.

Dean sighed. "Well there went our plans. I think we just put our finger on why we don't do the dating thing." He said looking at Buffy.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry your plans were disrupted but the dark forces are aligning against us, and we have a chance to beat them back. Tonight we go into battle!"

…..

Buffy, Dean, and Giles sat in the empty cemetery that night, not a vampire in sight. Buffy and Dean were leaning against the back of a headstone, looking bored and annoyed.

"Perhaps I miscalculated." Giles said with a sniff.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Uh, ya think?"

"Well, you know what they say. Ninety percent of the vampire slaying game is, is waiting." Giles said, polishing his glasses.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have told me that ninety percent ago?"

"Well, we, we've certainly waited here long enough." The water said, standing up.

Buffy and Dean stood up was well. "Besides, there aren't any fresh graves. Who's gonna rise?" Dean pointed out.

Giles sighed. "Apparently no one tonight."

"So we can bail?" Buffy asked.

Dean looked at the time on his phone. "Well it's too late to go to the restaurant but we can still salvage at least part of this night."

"Oh, very well then. Follow your hormones if you want." Giles said dismissively.

Buffy and Dean looked at each other and grinned before running off in the direction of the Impala.

They got in the car and grinned at each other before Dean pulled her into his arms. So their date plans didn't pan out. There were other things they could do.

Buffy ran her fingers through Dean's hair, dragging his head down to hers, kissing him fiercely.

"This is so much better than sitting in a graveyard." She murmured against his lips.

"Hell yes." Dean's eyes widened when she grabbed his hands and shoved them under her shirt. He didn't need any more encouragement. He slid his hands under the cups of her bra, massaging the firm globes of her breast.

Buffy moaned and slid so she was laying down on the seat and pulled Dean on top of her, her tongue snaking out, tasting the skin of his neck. She nipped and sucked on the column of his throat making him groan.

Dean's head was spinning. Buffy was being eager and aggressive and it was _hot as hell_. He pushed up her shirt and bra, exposing her breast to the cool air. She gasped as his mouth latched on to a nipple, the sensations making her ache between her legs.

And then his cell phone rang.

"Sonofabitch!"

Dean reluctantly climbed off Buffy and retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"_Dean, dad's getting ready to go on a hunt. He says get here."_

Dean groaned. And there went what remained of their night. Dammit dammit dammit!

"Fine. We'll be there in 10." Dean hung up the phone and pouted. Like a seriously hardcore pout. He looked over at his girlfriend spread out on the seat, her hair mussed and her lips pink and swollen from his kisses and her breast exposed and looking fucking delicious… and he seriously wanted to shoot something.

"We gotta go." Dean groaned, banging his head on the steering wheel .

Buffy groaned as well, coving her face with her hands. "Why does life suck so much?" She whined.

"I'm guessing we did something horrible in a past life." Dean said. He waited until she'd righted her clothes before starting the car.

Buffy glanced over and Dean and let out a giggle.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Your neck…"

Dean leaned up to look at himself in the rearview mirror and his eyes widened. He had a _huge _hickey.

"Oh I am so gonna get you back for that. You just wait." Dean promised.

"Oh I'm scared Winchester. Positively shaking." Buffy teased.

"You will be when I'm done with you." Dean said huskily as he drove the Impala towards Revello Drive.

Buffy gave Dean a smoldering look. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She purred.

Dean wasn't sure what had gotten into Buffy tonight, but whatever it was he liked it. A lot. Buffy was never shy with him but she wasn't usually this forward either.

Dean pulled the car into the drive way and killed the engine. He turned to Buffy and slid a hand to the back of her neck and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, making her toes curl. After a moment he pulled away, smirking at her dazed expression.

"Alright let's go."

Buffy took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself before she had to go into the house and face her father figure. Once her heart rate had slowed slightly, she left the car.

"I got a case in Pasadena. Should only take a couple of days. Dean you're in charge." John said as he lifted a duffle bag over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his eldest son. "Boy what the hell happened to your neck?"

Dean's hand flew instinctively to the hickey on his neck and his eyes widened. "Oh uh nothing. Just took a hit on patrol." Dean said quickly. A little too quickly.

Buffy felt her face flush when John looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh huh." The older Winchester said, clearly unconvinced. He shook his head and walked to the door. "Don't make me a grandfather." He said tiredly, and left.

Sam looked between Buffy and Dean and just shook his head.

"Not a word Sammy." Dean warned.

Sam snickered and wandered into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

….

Okay I suck. I've been gone for like 2 months because my computer broke and as for this poor excuse for a chapter… Well it started as an adaptation of Never Kill A Boy On The First Date but then… I just couldn't really figure out how to finish it so I kinda quit and left you with a drabble filled with sexual frustration. Sorry. I promise the next few chapters will be way better. And let's face it, everyone's waiting for Angel and Prophesy Girl anyway.


End file.
